TwiTopics!
by AliceSwift
Summary: I love Twilight and would never trash it...well not all that much anyway. Come here for all the latset TwiNewsDirtandGossip.Books and Movie.This story is a must have on any TwiLover's list. Get involved by reviewing and sharing opions.NOT A HATE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**OK new fan fic, well kinda. It's basically my version of a YouTube video, but I asked my mom and she said no, so here we are. Any way this is going to be my thoughts on different Twilight topics. The movie, books, and anything related really. So here we go...  
____________________________________________________________________________**

So I found out today that Dakota Fanning has been cast for the role of Jane from the Volturi. When I heard that she was even considered for the part I was angry, but now that she's been cast I think that it will be ...

uhh...

Interesting? to find out how she portrays Jane. I have nothing against Dakota Fanning but I just always thought that Jane was very...bad girl and mysterious, and Dakota Fanning just seemed like the good girl from Charlotte's Web. I loved that movie. Sorry moving on. I just wonder if she can really act like Jane so well that it makes my stomach turn. Like when I saw Cam Gigandet in Twilight, he was so good at being James that I was scared and I ad read the book already. I mean he really was James, but for Dakota Fanning to try to be like that...I guess we'll have to wait and see.

Twilight the board game!

WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Yes it's true Twilight a board game. Well not yet. I was on one of my favorite Twilight sites today and saw that there will be a Twilight board game coming out in sometime this month. From what I heard you start in Phoenix and move from one scene of the movie to the next. From what I can tell the game is more movie centered. I think that it would be more fun if it had questions from the book as well but I guess that if you think about it they would make more money off of it, if it were based off the movie because, sad as it might be, not every one has read Twilight. So... oh yeah it also has 'conversation starting questions'. So what I got from that was like the biggest Twilight controversy. Team Jacob or Team Edward? And then one person would say " Oh...you know, I'm Team Edward." and then the next person would be like "Well I'm Team Jacob" and then the Team Edward person would say "Well Edward is so much better than Jacob." and then Team Jacob wold say "Well why?" and then the argument goes further until some body tells them to stop screaming. You also don't pick characters to be you play as your self.

Okay also...and I know this is kinda off everyone's minds but what about Taylor Lautner? How do you think that he will be Jacob. Because in New Moon at the end it talks about how Jacob was taller than Edward. ???

I don't really know how Chris Weitz is planning on making that happen but I'm still glad that they kept him for the role. I don't think that Jacob would have been the same if Taylor Lautner wasn't playing him. He was the Jacob Black that I had always thought of in my mind and I think is a very good actor.

Okay now onto the books...

_**New MOON SPOILER ALERT! REPEAT: NEW MOON SPOILER ALERT!**_

LAST WARNING...

Okay I really didn't like how Laurent died. I mean th wolves really? What'd they do... tear him up and start a fire in the woods? Good luck putting that out. And, if I remember right, isn't Laurent a vampire. I mean couldn't he lke kill the wolves right then and there? I mean if you hve the strength to kill a vampire then you can kill a wolf with your eyes closed and your hands tied around your back. I just didn't get it to be honest. But I do get that they needed to get rid of Laurent for obvious reasons in Breaking Dawn.

Speaking of...

_**BREAKING DAWN SPOILER ALERT! REPEAT: BREAKING DAWN SPOILER ALERT!**_

Last warning...

okay I have one question...

Do you like Renessme? I do but I also don't really like Breaking Dawn. Well I do but it's at the bottom of the Twilight Saga for me and that's not just because it's the forth book and it ended the series. I thought that it didn't have as much action in it as the other books did. I mean think about the end. Yippie, let's all wait around and stand here while we wait for the Volturi to do something. It's not that exciting until Alice comes in and being Team Alice, I thought that part was quite interesting. I was like finally Alice saves the day. You can only imagine how many porsces she got from Edward after that one. He owed her big time. I also didn't really like Jake's imprint. I thought that he should fall for Leah, I truly did not making it up, and not Renessme. I thought that the character was very cool. She was so sweet and innocent that almost couldn't stand it. I also thought that it would be hilarious if Jake imprinted on Rose. I mean can you imagine how much action would have been in the book then? The vampires would completely slaughter the were wolves/ shape shifters.

On that note I thought that the whole wolf/ shape shifter thing was lame. It was cool that Meyer had such an awesome idea but I was like " Well that's lame their not even real wolves..." an then I made fun of them for days later. Maybe weeks.

I also didn't like the final 'scene' in the cottage. I know I'm sorry. I just thought that it was really lame that he could read her mind. I thought that was part of the reason that he fell for her and then it's like "Well that's out the window." And it's not only me. Almost everyone that I've talked to has agreed with me. I have talked to both my guy friends and my girl friends and we all agree "The ending sucked blood."

_**OKAY BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS ARE OVER NOW! IT'S SAFE!**_

So I have just one more topic...

Victoria...

at the end of the movie. I saw her and in the theater everyone was like "OH SNAP!" and then the credits started to roll and the theater claped and cheered. Okay what really bothered me was...well that she was there (someone didn't get to go to their prom) But that no one knew that she was there. Edward and Bella were very close to her and Edward I'm sure could have smelled her. Then if Alice, Rose, Jasper,and Emmett were all down stairs dancing then couldn't Alice have seen her coming? I mean even if they knew she was there what could they do. Clear the gym and start tearing her to pieces then throw her in the fire that they started? No. But they would have gotten Bella out of sight. It was on thing that bothered me that I just can't get over.

_**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!**_

1: Who's team are you on?

Any character will do. (Alice) : )

2: What do you think about Dakota Fanning and her role as Jane?

Please be honest. It;s not like she's going to see what your writing about her.

3: Were there any scenes ion the movie that really bothered you?

4: Do you like Renessme Cullen and the ending of Breaking Dawn?

Please don't answer if you have no idea what I'm talking about.

5: List your favs from the Twilight Saga in order from best to least.

Okay not a question...

example:

Moon

Dawn

Okay well I'm fresh out of things to talk about...for now anyway.

Thanks for reading

~AliceSwift


	2. Chapter 2

**Today's TwiTopics~**

**Dakota Fanning hasn't read Twilight, Drew Barrymore may direct Eclipse,Niki Reed's wig, Happy Birthday Kellan Lutz, New Moon logo, battle of hotness, and Twilight cast's smoking habbit's.**

**Twilight comes out on DVD this week and that means a pretty long five day wait for me...**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Okay I have alot to cover and I want to talk about it all. There really isn't any book news and I apologize but I have found so much news in Twilight this week and will be updating every day in honor of the DVD release. Onto the pointlessness...

Dakota Fanning hasn't read Twilight?

UM...

UH...

I'm no actor/actress...but I'm pretty sure most people read the book that they're going to be portraying. You know what I mean. For all she knows Jane could be a blonde 30 year-old enviornmentalist who has a dog named Alfred and a cat named CoCo. I mean she's a fourteen year old girl; quote _'there are no 14 year-old girls who haven't read Twilight'_ un quote; I mean every actor/actress in the last movie read Twilight (correct me if I'm wrong because I would like to trash them next time) When I heard that I was mad. I mean if you don't even care enough to take the time to read the book then you don't deserve the part. To me it just seems like she doesn't give a _wolf_ about Twilight and really doesn't see how big of a deal it is. Even if she thinks that it's all stupid, that's fine but she could at least try to sit down and read at least New Moon. I mean if she thinks it's stupid then she shouldn't have accepted the role.

Now I have something against Dakota Fanning.

I actually like Drew Barrymore and I think that she would be fine. I like her as a person, and then again some people don't like her for reasons that are obvious. She comfirmed that she will direct Eclipse, but then there's Juan Antonio Bayona? **DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO THIS IS??? **Please tell me if you do. I will not let some stranger take my favorite book and turn it into garbadge. So, if any of you know Drew Barrymore or her personal adress please beg her to take over. Drew, if you're out there please direct Eclipse. I will die if it isn't the way that I expected it.

Okay, I think that this is a bad idea. I was reading about this and she said that her hair started to fall out after she died it so I can see why she would rather go with a wig. A girl nevr gives up her hair...unless she's Britney Spears then...then more power to ya. (Not trashing Britney, I think she rocks and I'm gald she got it together) [You say I'm crazy...I got your crazy] Bt I found a picture of her with it on....com/image/db5a8e 65bd7dc682c1e0a0278d7098e2 and I think it looked better died. If you look at it, the picture is taken from the side so it may look better fron the front but I doubt it. If you see any new pictures of any of the cast members on the set please PM me and I'll thank you in the next chapter.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLAN LUTZ!!!**

Wait what???

but...

I thought he was a vampire...

he-he can't have a birthday...

Oh, I get it by birthday they mean like number wise, not physicaly.

I thought the logo was okay but it did let me down a little bit.

.

I don't think that the should have said The Twilight Saga. I see why they did it but the only people who will care will be true TwiHards. If people who don't know wolf about Twilight and don't even know the names of the books then I can see why they felt like they neede to relate it to Twilight some how... but I think that they could have done it differently. I, being the movie logo experteise that I am, would have said something like New Moon a Twilight sequel or the sequel to Twilight but to flat out say the Twilight Saga... I wasn't sure. I do however like the Moon at the bottom. I'm not sure if you can see it the picture but it's there. I thought that was very cute. And that's rare to happen when I think something about Twilight is _cute._ All in all I thought that it was aproppriate.

AND SO THE BATTLE, SERIOUSLY, BEGINS!!!

TAYLOR vs. ROBERT

JACOB vs. EDWARD.

WHO WILL WIN???

IT'S UP TO YOU.

I know that there was already contreversy but as you add faces to charaters your adding heat to an already raging fire. I think that they are both equally cute and both have sparkilng personalities. That's so something your mom would say. You know it's like when you and you siblings come up to her and are like 'who do you love the best?' and she plays the equally card.

To be completly honest I do think they are hot but in their own ways. Like Taylor's got this whole nice boy thing goin for him and Rob's all serious and british. So basicaly Taylor's the boy next door that you've known your whole life and Robert's the new kidd who evrey one fall for immediatley.

Okay I don't like talking about things like this but as time goes on it's becoming bigger and bigger news. I don't think being a star makes smoking okay. I don't think that it makes it all that much worse either. I mean I read some comment boards and such and there seem to be three sides.

Side 1. thinks that it's wrong because they are suppose to be role models and what not.

Side 2. thinks that if they would like to smoke that's their desicion and what not.

and side 3. can see both sides and is the Team Switzerland of the matter.

I guess I'm on side three. I can see why people think that they shouln't and why some people think it's up to them. I don't support smoking, in fact I disscourage it. I think, personaly, smoking is suicide. We all saw the picture of Kristen Stewart and now on my favorite Twilight website there are more pictures of different members of the cast. I don't really want to talk about this any more...it's kinda gettin me down, you know bumming me out. Anyway, don't diss me on my opinoin because I very well could have been on either side and trashed all of the people on the oppisite side, but I keept it nice and netreal.

IN BETTER NEWS...

THE TWILIGHT DVD IS COMING OUT IN FIVE DAYS!!!

I will be celebrating at Hot Topic release party so I'll see you there. If you are going to the Fairfeild mall in Ohio. But no matter where you will be celebrating, it will be Twilight just the same.

Anyway...

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!**

**1.** Do you think Dakota Fannig deserves the part of Jane without reading New Moon?

**2. **Do you think Dew Barrymore would be a good director for Eclipse, and do you even know who the other person is?

**3.** What are your thoughts on Niki Reed's wig?

**4. **Do you like the New Moo logo

**5.** Who do you vote for in **THE BATTLE OF HOTNESS**?

**6. **What are your thoughts on the cast smoking?

(If you don't respond to this question I won't kill you or stop writing this, I understand that this may be a touchy subject for people blah, blah, blah)

and finally

**7.** How will you be celebrating the Twiligt DVD release?

Thank you guys for reading and please do answer the review question just click on the little box below the faster and more reviews I get the fatser I will update. If you don't want other people to hear you thoughts PM and I do appreciate that.

Thanks again,

~AliceSwift


	3. Chapter 3

**TwiTopics of the day are...**

**JoBros on New Moon, Carol and Ronald, Leah Clearwater, Vanessa Hudgens, Robert Pattinson A REAL VAMP...**

Hey everyone Happy Saint Patrick's Day. Don't you dare try to virtually pinch me I am wearing green so if you virtually pinch me then I'll just have to virtually punch you...NO THAT WAS NOT A TYPEO....

**____________________________________________________________________________**

So the Jonas Brothers....

as always...

Disney is trying to take over the world with their bubble gum pop, yet surprisingly catchy, songs and their supposedly 'hot' stars. Alot of people who love Disney, or at least the Jonas Brothers, were very excited but Twilight fans were more than disappointed. I like the Jonas Brothers, but I moved on. I don't like them so much that I want them to ruin the soundtrack. I mean like what song would they use? I mean, they could use Burnin' Up for, you know Jacob but...otherwise. I just think that if we let the Jonas Brothers in now then before we know it Breaking Dawn is going to have a dance number at the end.

Who are these people???

Carol and Ronald???

They seem very strange and... oh...oh no wait...

They're just Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Okay yeah I know that was corny but. Deal with it. I really didn't have any thing else to talk about. I had another topic and replaced it with this.

Okay the deal is that Stephenie Meyer, otherwise known as God, jk...kinda, was originally going to call Rose and Jasper ;Carol and Ronald. Well could you imagine it...Emmett and Carol; and Ronald and Alice? If you would learn more on this topic go Stepheine 

Okay personally Leah Clearwater is my favorite wolf/ shape shifter thing. She just always seemed she and innocent in the first books and then in Breaking Dawn it was like "WOAH! Were did you come from little miss attitude?' I mean I felt bad for her, you now her father died and then she was the only female wolf/shape shifter thing. And then she starts liking Jacob, or that's what I got from those awkward parts of the book. But that only made me like her more because she was tearing Jacob and Bella apart. And then there was that part where Edward tells Jacob that Leah was there and she was yelling at Bella, and I was like "WOW!' I thought that was really brave of her. And then, and then the fact that she was just so shameless about it later. I mean you walk into a house of vampires and a pregnant Bella and you start screaming at her. If I was Edward at that moment...I would probably take Leah by her head and her feet, break her over my leg in front of Jacob, do the same to him, mix their remains together, add salt, find a dog on the street,and feed them to the dog...but since I wasn't Edward I was cheering Leah on.

Good News...

Vanessa Hudgens didn't audition for New Moon.

Hooray!

I am having a party if you would like to come it's being held at '101 Get A Actress Dr.' on the corner of 'Never Gonna Happen Vanessa' Lane. That's in the city of 'Stick to Musicals and Keep the Bad Singing to Yourself'. Party's at 8:00!

If I offended you, sorry, but I really don't like Vanessa Hudgens besides isn't she like 32? And she's getting married to Zac Efron who's like 12, so I don't know if that's legal but I'm checking into it.

Okay this is a warning for all who have the name Bella, or wish their mane was Bella, or have a name at all, even if you don't have a name you just have to have a beating heart for this guy to be a threat to you...

Robert Pattinson...or...Spunk Radsom...or RPatz...whatever his name is now a-days....IS A REAL VAMPIRE!!!

He said that he drinks his own blood if he gets a cut on his finger or something.

UM...

I don't think that's a good idea. I don't know I've never tried drinking blood...the only red substance I ever have on my teeth is red frosting...so...I just really have one question.

What does blood taste like?

I don't want to drink my own blood but I want to now what makes vampires so attracked to it. Well I guess it's only a matter of day until he disappears after a trip to Italy.

**Reviews questions!**

1. Do you think the Jonas Brothers should add a song to the New Moon soundtrack why or why not?

No a reason can't be 'I think yes because they're hot' because guess what Jacob Black is hot too but that doesn't mean I want him to sing on the CD.

2. Are you glad that Stephenie Meyer, or someone else I don't know who changed it, made a good choice but switching the names?

3. Are you glad that I'm having a party to celebrate Vanessa Hudgens recent failure?

you ever drank real blood? If so what did it taste like and would you recommend it to other people? Don't be embarrassed to tell the truth...apparently your not the only one out there who does it.

PLT! (peace love twilight for those of you who haven't heard the catch phrase of the century)


	4. Chapter 4

**TwiTopics for today are...**

**My Twilight experience (with MarissaJewelCullen), at Wal- mart,Twilight gift cards, Twilight on YouTube, AR books, Twilight stuff,Twlight Stars at DVD parties...**

**Hey you guys, yes I'm aware that I didn't update yesterday but that's becuse I was with MarissaJewelCullen a.k.a. Marissa and we were at Goth Topic getting Twilight...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so yes I actually know Marissa and we're best friends. Check her out,not literally, her profile is totaly random and so is our joined page. It's SuperMars13 if ya'll don't check it out then I'll just have to bite you. Okay that was be being sarcastic but Marissa really will bite you.

Any way we were on our way to Goth Topic, no offense to all you goth's out there, to pre-order Twilight. Okay so my dad was taking us there and we're listneing to the radio. And I hear the beggining of decode. Okay I look back at her. she was i the back seat, and I thought she was having a seisure. She was all like;_'how can I decide what's right? '_ and so then I started singing and we were all like _'how did we get here' _I really like that song any way. So when the song ended we were disspionted but we were going to buy Twilight so that made it all better.

So we haven't even walked in the store yet and on the window it says _"only 3 days till Twilight Release pary" _ and I swear we almost screamed. It was so exciting. So we go inside and there's a whole bunch of Twilght stuff that we were forced to walk right past and went to the counter. Okay so I don't feel like going back and forth so here was our conversation...

_Me and Marssis in Italics:_

**Counter guy in bold:**

_Hey can we still pre order Twilight_

**Yeah**

_So..._

Then he gave us a Twilight invitation and it was on very official looking paper and a Twilight gift card to actually ge the DVD. It kinda looked like a credit card but it couldn't buy you Edward Cullen so it was pretty useless.

But then Marissa saw these mood rings and now she's saying that they're her Jasper that she carries around with her. And speaking of that what happened to that in the movie??? I mean Jasper already didn't have a car and now he doesn't have a power either. What the Hale??? Anyway...so then once we got our stuff then we went to Wal-Mart. We went there to get groceries yet somehow ended up in the DVD section??? HMM??? They had this TV and it was playng Twilight,but it was the extras not the main disk, so my dad was like _come on brats _,that's what my ada calls us when we're together,and we were like _but we're watching Twilight _and then we saw Twilight shirts so we ran over to those. They were only $10, unlike the crazy prices at Goth Topic. Then we had to leave. So we went, but before we did we saw these gift cards with the cullen's on it. It was pretty awesome actually.

So then today at school, yes I'm still talking about this, she comes up to me and's like _so have you been bragging to people today _and I go_ Oh yeah!_

That's just us..so get over it.

Okat there are so may great YouTube videos about Twilight you wouldn't believe it. Here are a few honrable mentions:

The Hillywood show

MysteryTwilightVoice

UnofficialyAlice and DaniGirl00 (same girl, 2 amazing channels)

Evil Iguana productions

Jaden Nation

I'mReallyWhiteYo

and there are many amny more so don't just listen to me, go explore...

Some of these only have a few vidoes about Twilight and others have lots and lots

Okay so I f you have AR at your school then you know how truly annoying it is if you don't read Twilight...if it's on your reading lis.

For those who don't have AR at your school or if you don't go to school then I will explain it. AR stands for accelorated reader. AR is where you have to read book then take a test made for only that book. Depending on how well you did on the est you get a certain amount of pionts. How many pionts the book has is based off the difficulty of the book. In my grade you have to get 15 AR pionts.

Okay well I read Twilight and took the test on it. It was worth 18 points so I got all my pionts. Then I read New Moon ,also ans AR book, and I took the test on that. It was worth 20 pionts, since I hadpoints from before I read Twilight I had about 30 some pionts by this pion in time. The when I read Eclipse, also an AR book, I took the test on it. It was worth 20 pionts and I had about 56 or 57 pionts by the end of the grading period. Then when the next quarter came around I had to get another 15 pionts. In order to do that I had to read something besides Twilight. I kew it was impossible, and after many fights with my teacher I only got about 13 pionts. So any way I now ate AR...

Okay so some things that I saw at Goth Topic, ummm....

Okay there was an Edward Cullen pillow case. It was actually funny. I mean my friend,not Marissa, hasit and she said that she refuses to take it offher pillow. She also claims that it felt like she was sleeping with Edward Cullen. I told her that she was really just sleeping next to Edward Cullen. Cause for one;Edward Cullen can't sleep; and two;it's a pillow case.

I saw a Twilight carrying case, that was huge. I featured a pictur of Edward and Bella and the quote_...and so the lion fell in love with the lamb... _

Okay there was a bunch of other Twilight stuff there to so if you for some reason feel like your down and need some cheering up...go to Goth Topic and stock up on your Twlight apparel and eye liner...or guy liner depending on who you are.

So as many of you have heard the Twilight cast, or members of them, will be randomly visitng release parties around the U.S. I have a hold of those cities and stores in which they will be visiting. They came and gave them to me personally. Yeah you know the whole cast was over here at my house. We hung out, the tooth fairy came over later then when santa clause joined the group it was around 14:00 .A.M and they had to go not sleep. Anyway if you would like to know more about these select cities and stores PM me and IU'll tell you about them.

**Review Questions!!!!**

1. Have you gone to Goth Topic at all to get your Twilight stuff?

2. Do you think that it's wrong that Marissa and I call Hot Topic- Got Topic?

Not that it will reall make a dofference...btw we have nothing against people who are gothic so don't have if fact we know some people who are goth that think that's funny

you rather shop at Hot Topic or Wal-Mart for your Twilight stuff?

's your favoreit YouTube vid about Twilight?

you have the same problem wit not being able to stop your Twilight obbsession?

you care that you can't stop your Twilght obbsession?

7. What's your favorite piece of Twilight apparel?

you like me to send you the cities and satores where the cast will be visiting?

I like PMing People....

Okay well PLT!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Today's TwiTopics are~**

**Midnight Sun, Twilight DVD special features, Twilight Hot Topic release party SUCKED BLOOD!?**

**Yeah I know I haven't been updating I've been watching Twilight.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so I recently went on Stephenie Meyer's website and read the first chapter of Midnight Sun and I will most likely read the next however many chapters. Okay, I know that there was controversy over this and I can understand both sides but I do, as always, have an opinion.

I think that it was wrong of the person to post it on the internet , but if I were in their shoes I probably would have read it.

I mean put yourself in that place. Your a true Twilight fan and you've spent x amount of dollars on everything Twilight releated. You've read the books so many times that you lost count at 33 and people are really truly worried about your obsession.

Your walking down the street and...oh...what is this?

Hm? It says that it was written by Stephenie Meyer so what ever it is it must be good. You flip the first page over and it reads: _Midnight Sun; Twilight Edward's POV._

Okay if you are a true Twilight fan you can not honestly tell me that you would not pick it up and read it. The thoughts going through your head would not have been _oh I better not read this I might disrespect Stephenie Meyer. _

No. You would ave been to concerned about how fast your fingers could dial your friend's numbers so they could all come over to your house and read it.

Okay I know that someone didn't just stumble across it while they were walking down the street they probably either got it off the set while they were filming or somehow got it off Meyer's computer. I would not have gone to such lengths but I would have read it and will read the other chapters sooner or later.

Okay the Twilight special features DVD disc. I thought that this was a very interesting thing to watch. I knew that it would be fun to watch and I have watched it about 3 times, I've watched the movie about 24. Don't worry I'm not that heartless. I really liked the parts with Stephenie Meyer. I was actually surprised that those were my favorite parts but they were. I guess that I haven't watched her in that many interviews so I thought that it was nice to see her just sit and talk about her book. I also thought that it was cool to hear her talk about her dream. Oh, quick randomness, I was talking to Marisa today and she goes 'Yeah I asked my mom what would happen if Stephenie Meyer had another dream about Twilight' and her mom goes 'Maybe she'll write more' but her mom said it in a way that like sparkled with fairy dust and was creamed with sunshine. Anyway, I really liked the way she talked about Twilight. I mean she wrote _The Host _and she said that her next book was supposed to be about mermaids, yeah I know, but she still seems like really in to Twilight, well I guess when you have a best selling book it follows you around for awhile. Oh I really liked when she said _"Your sitting there with all of your characters, in costume, and are like this can't be real this has to be a dream"_

I don't know why I liked it so much, I guess it was just 'cause she was dreaming about Twilight again.

Okay last TwiTopic for today...

as most of you know. Marissa and I went to Hot Topic for the release party. It sucked. You got to stand in a line and wait outside the store. When you got in the store you put your name in a box, it was for a contest...Marissa was one of the winners, and then you you left the store. Then, you got to go stand in another line that was stretched across the mall and you waited there to get the DVD. Well we sat down and stared to read when Marissa's sister called her and was talking about how great the party at...get this.... Wall-Mart was. Yeah I know! So we ditched Hot Topic and went to Wall-Mart. They had Twilight cake and chips and were handing out packets with Twi-tatoos,triva and other fun Twi things.

So Wall-Mart better than Hot Topic?

Impossible you say?

Yeah it is , but they have Twilight stuff.

Wall-Mart also has Twilight shirts for $10 and jewelery for $5.

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!**

1. Have you read Midnight Sun and what did you think of it?

2. If you got the 2 disc DVD set , what did you think of the special features and, if you had one, what was your favorite part?

3. How many times have you watched Twilight?

did you do for the Twilight release?

PLT

~AliceSwift


	6. Chapter 6

**Today's TwiTopics will include~**

**Victoria at prom, fav scenes, Alice Cullen, why people hate Twilight, what to do when people hate Twilight, losing the obsession, Robert Pattinson Stinks, and Taylor...**_**The New Teen Scream.**_

**Hey guys I know I haven't been around for awhile. But hey, I'm back and better than ever. Yeah I don't know either.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so as many of you know I have problems with the whole prom scene thing. Well really the problem is that Victoria is there. As you also may know I have not stopped watching the movie since the DVD release. Well, if you're like me and you haven't stopped watching it either, then you'll realize things that you didn't notice the first time around. There are many things but today I will only focus on one. Victoria was at prom and we all know that. But before Edward and Bella go outside and you know there looking around and you know it's all light hearted. And they say hi to Jessica and Mike and then to Eric and Angela. But I think it's right before the camera turns to Eric and Angela that if you look in the corner, in front of the big Wheel Of Fortune looking thing, you see a woman in white fur and her hair is up in a bun. It's Victoria! So there were a million ways to stop this and yet no one thought to. Like if you put yourself into the movie and all the characters are real, you're telling me that this striking girl with this ferocious hair walks in...and yet no one stops to ask her who she is? I mean you can't honestly tell me that you can't see Mike Newton walking up and hitting on her. So this all just adds to the fact that the prom scene made no sense. Yet if we take a step back into reality and think about it a little, I guess I see why they added her in at the end. First off you have to admit that it was a really kick butt way to end the movie, and it also sets it up for Eclipse. I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

Okay since we're talking about the ending and all, I'm gonna add something in here. I was talking to people about it and one person said that they thought it would be really cool if they had Bella's birthday at the end of the movie and then the same scene at the beginning of New Moon. I agreed because if you think about. Her birthday party is also in the actual pages of the book Twilight. On the cover it say Twilight and in the end, even after the epilogue, it's Bella's birthday. I don't know why I felt that it was necessary to talk about. It wasn't. Just felt like talking I guess.

Okay, more piontlesness. I know you guys probably don't really care what my favorite scenes are but I'm gonna tell you any way. So of course I like the baseball scene. Alice with her dancerish pitching style and _Super Massive Blackhole _playing in the backround. And none of us can forget the balletroom scene. James and his pointless video taping and Alice ripping James' head off. But I really like the scene at the school with Bella and Edward. It's when Eric's handing out the flyers for prom and the Angela is holding up the camera and then puts it down and says _Oh. My God. _And then it turns to Edward and his freakishly large sunglasses. And then Bella gets out of the car and everyone's staring. _Except that guy. Oh no wait he just looked. _And then he slings his arm around her and then it switches scenes. But I just thought that was a really cool scene. And I personally found it hilarious that Edward was wearing sunglasses. Okay and then the other scene is a few minutes after that. Where Edward jumps on the top of Bella's truck and she goes _...could you try to act human? You know I've got neighbors... _and then Edward pulls the dent out of the truck and he think he's all cool and he's all _I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow _and she looks scared and then goes _wait like with your family _and then his eyes get all squinted up and he sighs and says _yeah _and then Jacob and his dad drive up and then Edward has to leave. He also in that scene wasn't wearing his regular jacket. It was like bright blue and puffy. And I was kinda like _I'm not sure if Alice would let him do that. _And his hair was messed up so we saw the Robert Pattinson side of Edward Cullen. But back to the ballet room scene. They had that Robert Pattinson song playing but from the time Alice pulled James' head off all I heard was _Picture To Burn_ by Taylor Swift. Can't you picture it. Like Emmett, and Jasper, and Alice all dancing around the fire going _Burn Burn Burn Baby Burn. _

And since we're kinda sorta talking about Alice. Has anyone else noticed ho people can completely hate Twilight with a burning passion and yet LOVE Alice Cullen!? I was at a slumber party and we were watching Twilight. Well there were like two people there who had seen the movie before and I think one of them read like the first page. But then she got to the word inconsequential and gave up. Stupid Kelsey. But they had both seen Twilight and could have a conversation with you about the movie. Well we were watching it and they were trashing it and then Bella's at the Cullen's house,and,you know Alice comes flying in. Well they both stopped talking. And everyone was like, _huh_? They were both watching Alice. And then when Edward and Bella went upstairs and changed to a some-what different scene, they both started trashing it again. And everyone was like, _what was that about? _Two people who hate Twilight and yet love Alice. Everbody loves her. So if you don't like Jacob and you don't like Edward. Then you can always be Team Alice.

Okay well, I think that other people hate Twilight because it's such a big franchise. I don't think people would hate it if it was just 'big' and not'huge'. I mean if they would get over it and read the books then they might actually find that they like it. And then again, some people just don't appreciate it. They probably don't like how Bella obsesses over Edward as where they would be fine with it if they were like most fans. Some people do like it, and then they grow to hate it because people around them obsesses over it.

But when some one hates Twilight and you love it. You'll have to learn to ignore them and if they're like your best friend or something then just try not to talk about it around them. Or not all that much at least. If you know them well and think that they may like Twilight if they gave it a shot. Start to talk about the things that you think they would like an if they're willing enough then try to get them to read at least that part. But make sure not to force it upon them because then they'll just hate it even more. There are many cases of TwiHate. And it is sad. But together we can find a cure.

Many people think that they are losing interest in Twilight. This is normal but not always good. Really I think with all the movie news we've knida olost touch with the books. I was reading Twilight the other day and I loved it so much more than the movie. I also think that since it is a movie and it's on DVD it's easier to watch it, then to read the whole book. Many people who like Twilight just like it because Edward is quote'hot' unquote. We just need to take the time and read the books again and again. And if you still don't feel any more attached. Then maybe it's time to give up on The Twilight Saga. But please don't we have enough haters already.

Okay so it was recently announced that Robert Pattison stinks. When I heard this I thought that they were talking about his acting ability. But it turns out that he actually has a body oder problem. This was said but an unamed crew worker. This nameless face claimed that he stunk while Twilight was filming and he still doesn't know how to shower. Okay I don't know if it's so much showering as his wardrobe. Robert Pattinson himself has confessed to only own two pairs of pants. I don't think he sees the problem with that...but I'm sure Alice Cullen does.

Maybe this is only because Robert Pattinson stinks...literally. But people think that Taylor Launter is the new quote _'Teen Scream'_ unquote. I don't think this is ENTIRELY true, but I think the tables are beginning to turn. I think that Taylor just makes everything lighthearted and funny. I REALLY noticed this d8ring the prom scene. It was almost right after the ballet room and it was all intnce. And then you know here comes Jacob Black. And I'm just sitting there in my room smiling. He really just makes you feel like a little kid. And then you know Edward comes back and I frown again, but whatever. So, are people really starting to like Taylor more than Rob? Madness? No I just think Rob has too many identities for anyone to keep him straight. I mean RPatz, Spunk Randsom, Robert Pattinson? I mean if I ever got his autograph who would he sign it as?

Also it has been said that Niki Reed and Robert Pattinson are dating...??? It has been kept private very well but...???

I'm sorry what? What'd you say? I thought that you said Niki Reed and Robert Pattinson were dating? Oh you did? *Faints*

**Review Questions...**

1. Did you notice that Victoria was there? Be honest, I didn't the first time either.

2. What were some of your favorite scenes and why? If you have a reason. I know I don't.

3. Have you noticed that everyone loves Alice? If not then go around and ask people who know Twilight yet hate it if they like Alice.

4. How many people do you know who hate Twilight?

5. Have you begun to loose The Twilight Saga?

6. Do you think Rob should own more than two pairs of pants? (hopefully)

7. Do you like Taylor or Rob better?

8. Do you think Rob has too many identities?

9. What are you're thoughts on Niki and Rob?

Well I'm out...

PLT!!

~AliceSwift

____________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys I know I don't usually leave an author' not but just letting you all know. This was kind of a filler chapter. I will be accepting requests for topics. So before you tell me think **_**what would I like to hear more about? **_**It can be the books, movies, me trashing Vanessa or Dakota Fanning, or anything else TwiRelated. Just please make sure it' legal. I alos think that this could be a 100 review story. Do you think we can do that. I believe in you guys. And it's not just because I want to be the author of a 100 review story. I honestly do care about your thoughts. And when you tell me what you think, I know what you guys want to hear about. So, can we do it? Thanks for reading...**

**PLT**

**~AliceSwift.**

_**Burn, Burn, Burn, Baby Burn...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**TwiTopics for today are~**

**Humans in Twilight (break down by character), wolves for New Moon, Volturi for New Moon, Twilight NOT Stephenie Meyer's, Breaking Dawn gets the green light, Director for Eclipse, request a TwiTopic, Entertainment Tonight on New Moon, and what to do when people compare Twilight to Harry Potter, beat boredom blues while being a devoted Twilighter...**

**Okay so there wasn't a bunch of really exciting news this week in Twilight. JK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There has been a bunch and I'm gonna talk about all of it. Some might say it can't be done I say watch me. **

**Okay did you all read my author's note last week??? I am having an open request week!!! I'm super excited about that too. Request any TwiTopic that you want. Whether it's about Dakota Fanning or the books. All TwiTopics from any time. A year ago to today. PLEASE REQUEST A TOPIC!!!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay there were alot of differences between the human in Twilight the book and Twilight the movie.

Eric Yorkie~Okay well in Twilight the book it explained Eric as having lots of zits, in chess club, you could stereotype him as a geek or nerd if you will, if you won't I don't care. Well Eric, I actually think was the flashiest of all the humans. The human characters were obviously down played to make the Cullens look more spectacular. So how do you go from chess club Eric to...uh...I...um...the character that they turned him into? I don't know how to describe him. I mean if he was down played you can't call him over the top. And if he wa over the top you can't call him down played. So what do you call him? You call him 'Eric the chess club guy to Mr. I don't know what to call you.'

Jessica Stanley~LOVED HER! She was so Jessica. I mean she was flirty and bubbly and everything that you would expect out of Jessica. In Twilight of course. She is obviously set up to be the Lauren since there was no Lauren. I think she will do very well, or good which ever is proper, in taking the role of the mean girl.

Angela Weber~She was perfect! I mean she acted so self conscious and shy. And she didn't really talk all that much but I love the thought of her and Eric together. I mean , the over the top yet still down played character he is , with the shy, quiet ,awkward character she is. I guess it's true. Opposites attract. Or they do when your playing a character in a movie and getting paid for it.

Tyler Crowley~ He was...okay. Not what I pictured Tyler being but, good. He was really only in one scene and then Carlisle came in and made it even better. There's really not all that much I can say about him, besides...WHERE WAS HE AT PROM? Was he there? Did miss him? I mean he was supposed to go with Lauren but she's not in the movie, most likely because she's blond. But no seriously off the TwiTopic for a second and on to another. Did you notice how every single extra had dark hair. Rosalie, Carlisle and Mike-sort of- were the only ones who had blonde hair. Any way. So Tyler good not great.

Mike Newton~ Team Mike, no I just wanted to be different. Mike Welch was so Mike Newton it was unbelievable. Love him! He wasn't what I actually pictured Mike as but he was so good that it didn't mater. Okay back to the Mike Welch, Mike Newton thing, His real name is Mike. How ironically, hysterical is that?

So Taylor Launter is playing Jacob Black...YAY!!! Um that Chaske Spencer is Sam and I think he is absolutely PERFECT! YAY!!! Again. Tyson Houseman is Quil and I love him. He's not what I pictured Quil is but, I love him anyways. YAY!!! For the third time. Alex Meraz as Paul. He's good but... he doesn't deserve a yay. So the yay that I said a moment ago isn't for him. Sorry....not really. Um I don't agree to Embry. But I'll be able to get used to him. Bronson Pelletier is okay, again, for Jared. Tinsel Koery for Emily Young. No! But then again I used someone from my life to be Emily in my mind. Marissa's older sister if you add the scratches on her face. So yeah that's that for that. They haven't cast Leah yet though. So I guess that's not that for that? And even though she wasn't really in the book New Moon, I think they should cast her now and put her in the movie. Now I'm not saying they should give her like. five scenes, that would be stupid, but if they just gave her a few lines then that would be good. That way they have their Leah Clearwater and that gives Summit a chance to see how people respond to her.

But they better choose a kick butt actress, becuase Leah is my favorite wolf/shapshifter thing, whatever they are. Yes Leah is my favorite wolf/shapeshifter! Over Jacob Black! Yes I just said that and yes I'll give you time to get over your awe while you scroll down to the next paragraph.

Okay, I think that's enough time. If not then, go splash some water on your face take a deep breath in, then let it out. You'll be fine. Oh yeah but then come back to your computer and read the rest of this because I want to trash some other people.

VOLUTRI CAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(exclamation points and excessive capitalizing do not apply to Dakota Fanning)

Okay so as we all know Dakota Fanning has been cast as Jane. The vicious bad girl of the Volturi. Wait. Vicious...Bad girl...Dakota Fanning...Volturi cast...Jane...yeah it's true.*sighs in aggravation and disappointment* Okay enough of that non-sense. Noot Sheear will play Heidi, and I don't like that either. I mean I'm not even going to try to make a joke out of that because I hate it so bad. However Justine Wachbereger will ply Gianna, the Volturi's secretary, and I love her. She I think is perfect for the part. But if the Volturi eats her then that will be a disappointment. But Justine Wachbereger does get a YAY! Jamie Cambell Bower will be portraying Caius. I didn't like him at first but now I picture him in my head when I read parts with Caius. Oh and coincidentally, I mean Summit didn't mean to do this , so you know just by chance Jamie Cambell Bower is British, but did I mention coincidentally. Charlie Bewley will be Demetri. Good not Yay worthy. I don't really know that much about him though so we'll see New Moon and find out. Christopehr Heyerdahl is Marcus. And if you can pronounce the word 'no' then you have the correct term I would use for him playing Marcus. I mean. in Italy aren't they suppose to have a whole day dedicated to this guy? Cameron Bright is Alec and I think he also looks a little too sweet to play Alec, as Dakota Fanning does Jane, but I will get used to him. UNLIKE DAKOTA FANNING. She's a cheerleader. Jane cannot be a cheerleader. Daniel Cudmore will play Feliz and I just plain don't like him. "Hey Felix." Do you all remember that from Breaking Dawn? I can so picture Kristen Stewart saying that. Okay I'm getting off topic. Even tough I don't know him and haven't heard him speak I just can't put his face to the character. And last and certainly least...Micheal Seen will be Aro. This ones just too easy to make fun of.

In other Twilight news this week, a woman named Heidi Stanton claimed that Twilight was her idea and not Stephenie Meyer's. She claims that in college, which she went to with , she wrote a short story with the same ideas and same basic plot line. She sat down and watched the movie with her husband and immediately she knew that it was her idea. She has four children and that's why she has not heard of Twilight. Okay I think that this is all quite possible. Someone writes a story, another person steals it, makes millions and then the original author claims it's theirs and no one believes them. All quite possible. JUST NOT WITH TWILIGHT! We all know that EVERYONE, EVERYWHERE has heard about Twilight. Okay everyone everywhere might be an exaggeration but not by much. I don't really care if you haven't read the book of haven't seen the movie. You at least know that Twilight is out there and you know it's about vampires. Yes I kow there's alot more to it than that, but this is the oblivious person's perspective. And even if you had no clue. It's everywhere. I mean if you search any key word that may have the tinest thing to do with Twilight. It will be all over the screen. This person can not tell me that she has never hjeard of Twilight. Period. Go Stephenie! Period. Again.

Good news...Breaking Dawn got the green light. You know I could just say it will be turned into a movie but saying that it got the green light is so much more fun to say. So, I am very excited, as I'm sure all of you are, and if your not then shame on you. Just kidding. Not really. Well that's about it for this topic and I will talk about it more when the time grows closer. But if they waited this long just to get the Volturi and pack together, what about all of the other covens. And...Renessme Carlie Cullen. Yes I said her full name problem? Who will they try to cast for her? Because we all know that if they cast the wrong person that whoever cast them, unless it was Stephenie Meyer, they're going to die. Just kidding. Again. not really.

OMC!!! Eclipse premires in only 429 days, if you're reading this on April 26, 2009. Have we found a director? Drew Barrymore? Juan Antonio Bayona? And now another name has been thrown into the mix? David Slade, director of _30 Days of Night_, may direct Eclipse. Okay everyone has said that _30 Days of Night _sucked. I haven't seen it so I can't say. But when I searched reviews for the movie, I found them on a website called Rotten Tomatoes . This may just be me but I don't think that you want your movie reviews to be on a website called Rotten Tomatoes . I don't know. If you have seen _30 Days of Night _give me your thoughts on it. I'm still hoping for Drew Barrymore.

Talked about this last week, but I didn't get like any replys to it. So here it is again. I am having a contest running all week. REQUEST A TWITOPIC!!! I know that I try to talk about everything but I'm only one person. Please tell me. I'll take anything as long as it has to do with Twilight and it's legal. PM me or just leave it in a review. Or both I don't care.

Entertainment Tonight on E! T.V. is doing segments on New Moon. Entertainment Tonight had it's biggest day in HISTORY on just the first day they showed clips. That would include anything about celebrities going insane, lawsuits, and a bunch of other drama that we run over to our computer to see if it's true or if they just wanted to get their biggest day in history. All they needed was New Moon. They have showed clips of the film and it is so exciting to see Taylor Launter act serious. It's actually kind of funny because he's so light hearted and so cute and child like. But in New Moon Jacob still has a side of him that is funny and sarcastic, but then there is the side of him that we see when he becomes a werewolf. I think that it will actually be really really exciting to see how he does that. Okay wait... the topic was suppose to be about them doing segments on New Moon, yet I'm talking about Taylor Launter. Now I will make this longer since I did that. Well it's all really intense and the woman's voice is all deep and scary. Then it'll switch to a scene where she's interviewing one of the stars and she'll ask them a question, then they'll talk, then she'll talk again, then they'll try to come up with something clever and funny to say and then they both laugh even though they both knew that it wasn't funny.

Okay I actually get really really angry when people try to compare Harry Potter and Twilight. They are NOT the same in ANYWAY. Okay that was a lie. They are both books, with words pages characters, plots and the huge climax of Eclipse where you think there will be an epic battle in Breaking Dawn and then there never is one. Oh no wait that last one's only The Twilight Saga. Just don't ever compare them. I was talking to this person who said that she was going to get Twilight at the school library. Yeah, okay good luck with that. Well I was talking to her and she said 'Well they didn't have Twilight in so I got the closest thing. Harry Potter.' Okay there's a reason Harry Potter was there and Twilight wasn't. I told her that and she was like 'What?' and I was like 'Just walk away before you humiliate yourself further.' It honestly took ALL my will power not to slap her.

Okay so I was sitting in class and as always I was doodling Twilight stuff. Well I started writing quotes from the movie and book. The quotes eventually turned into scenes and whole paragraphs. Now the two people in front of me and the person beside me are doing it to. But when they mess it up, I just want to slap them...wow I'm really violent today. Anyway, here's how you play. Ask the person in front of you to pick a scene of chapter. Let's say they tell you the ballet room scene. You write down word for word the lines from that scene and , if you can trust them to know the lines, then have them grade you. Okay now if you have friends like me. Then you'll write alot. Seriously. In the biology lab, room, thing, scene, and Bella says 'My mom got remarried.' Then Edward says 'So you don't like the guy or-' Then Bella goes 'No um Phil's really nice.' Okay. She put Bill. Bill and Phil are to different people. And no guy with the name Bill could be a minor league baseball player. And Phil is a WAY cooler name than Bill. No offense to any of you Bill's out there. But when people say no offense, it actually add offense. So, offense intended? Oh My Twilight! Moment of realization. Phil, baseball. Kay. Now. Cullen, baseball. Okay hold up! I am going to ad a new section. Called 'Moment of Realization.' But I don't realize alot of things. Wow. Off topic much?

Here's the grading scale for the game~

0 lines missed~ You're a total TwiHard and a loyal fanpire.

1-3 lines missed~ You're a werewolf, you know about the vampire scene but should pay more attention.

4-7 lines missed~ You're just another human, all you know is that the Cullens are amazing and you're completely oblivious to the facts behind their amazing faces.

8-? lines missed~ You're Phil.

Okay. I was going to stop writing this and just add the review questions but I ma currently for the first time listening to the audio documentary with Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, and Carthrine Hardwicke. And I find Robert Pattinson so amusing. I don't know why. It may be because of his British accent, it may be because he sings alot (did you notice that too?), or it may be because it's 2:00 a.m. and I'm a tad slap happy. Well. That's all.

Review Quetions!!!

Alot of TwiTopics means alot of review questions, so I'm not going to make you answer them all. But you have to answer some!

1. Who is your favorite human from Twilight? (Book, movie, or both)

2. Do you like the wolf pack?

3. Do you like the Volturi?

4. Okay do you think that this woman, who thinks she owns Twilight, really has never heard of Twilight or is she simply insane?

5. Thoughts on Breaking Dawn and how the actors/actresses will take on the newish type rolls? I don't know either?

6. Have you seen _30 Days of Night_? If you so what did you think of it?

7. How do you think David Slade will do if he TRULY directs New Moon?

8. ET! Have you seen them, I noticed that they included parts from the movie scene with Jake and Mike. Very intense. What did you think of them and if you haven't seen them and can't see them on the internet then ask me and I'll send you the link. (I really will do it this time!)

9. What would you do if someone compared Harry Potter to Twilight? (Try not to be as violent as me)

10. Play the game on FanFic! Send someone the directions on how to play and ask them to recite a scene. But you know, I'm bored most of the time. So if you're bored like me tell me to recite a scene and I will. Then send me all the lines that I got wrong. (If you're playing with me I doubt it will be any)

11. What was you're favorite part of anything Twilight on the movie DVD? (I think I've asked this question already...oh well)

Well I'm out

PLT!!!!!!!!!!

~AliceSwift


	8. Chapter 8

**Today's TwiTopics are~**

**MTV awards, Taylor Launter's abs, Ashely Greene talks New Moon (and cuts her hair), Victoria Jusice and Taylor Launter hook up, scenes from New Moon, Mormon book store takes Twilight of it's shelves, naming kids after Twilight characters,Dakota Fanning's little sister, ignorant Twilighters...**

**Hey More Twilight/New Moon news and this time around I'm not going to be as critical. But I'm me so don't take that too lightly...**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so obviously Twilight, and don't pretend that it's a big shock, was nominated for the MTV awards in multiple categories, I've only heard a few so here they are.

Robert Pattinson nominations~

Best Male Breakout performance: I was looking at different comment boards and alot of Harry Potter fans were mad at the fact that he was recognized for Edward Cullen ad not Cedric Diggory. Can I just say something? Cedric Diggory didn't die...Carlisle found him and he's no known as Edward Cullen. So basically, the epic battle that didn't happen in Breaking Dawn is replaced by the battle between the Fanpires and the wizards. See wizards just isn't as cool as Fanpires. See that's catchy, I'm a Fanpire. But you know, I'm a wizard?

Kristen Stewart nominations~

Best Female performance: Okay was that really a big shock?

Taylor Launter nominations~

Best Male breakthrough performance: OH SNAP MTV DID NOT JUST PUT ROBERT PATTINSIN UP AGAINST TAYLOR LAUNTER! Oh wait...yeah they did.

Joint nominations~

Best Fight; Cam Giganet and Robert Pattinson: This WILL win or someone WILL die. _Says who?_ Me.

Best Kiss; Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart: Really? See I think the best kiss was in High School Musical 3. Anyone with me? Yeah good luck HSM.

Other nominations that didn't fit into any of the categories but I had to put because it's important~

Best song from a movie: Decode by Paramore; I thought that this one would win, but then I saw that Miley Cyrus is nominated for her song The Climb. I'm sure that Jamie Fox will vote for her. I actually felt bad for her for the first time in like three years. I mean what adult goes and makes fun of a 16 year old girl? Oh yeah one who's song couldn't make it to number one because that 16 year old girls song had the spot locked up. Wow off topic much.?

Taylor Launtner, as we all know, bulked up before the filming of New Moon. And it not only paid off in being able to stay on the set, but he also was number one in Access Hollywood's Hollywood' best abs contest.

What am I suppose to say about that?

Okay I was on my favorite Twilight website, and I saw that they had and interview with Ashley Greene. They asked her about New Moon and she said that she hasn't driven the prosche yet but they did let her drive the mercedes. She also said that they shot the birthday party and obviously where she arrives at Bella's house. She informed that they will be spending 5 days in Italy and she's super excited. But that they're like half way done...

and that's when it hit me...

New Moon premieres in only 199 days! I don't usually do this, but when I saw that I screamed like a little girl!

Just to let you know, Eclipse premieres in 421. Which David Slade will be directing. : ( I don't know I don't really have the right to put that there I've never seen his movies. Maybe he'll do : ) But most likely : (

Did you hear that Taylor Launter and Victoria Justice are dating? Yeah neither did I. Um, they were spotted outside together. Uh, I've heard that they've spoken more than once in the last week. Er, I think they were toughing shoulders when they were walking. Okay, let's face it. The chance that they are dating is almost as likely as Robert Pattinsin dating Miley Cyrus and Kristen Stewart dating Zac Efron. Oh now wait he's dating that 30 year old Vanessa Hudgens. I don't create rumors here.

In other news Robert Pattinsin has admitted to be blonde and 43. Niki Reed is also a Britney Spears impersonator, and Jackson Rathbone confesses to being a Joans Brothers fan.

Okay so we know that the cast has shot the scene with Bella, Mike , and Jacob at the movies. And now they shot the scene with Jessica and Bella seeing a movie in Port Angeles. And we all know what this means...okay I didn't either until I read about it on a Twilight fan site. This means that Bella and Jessica walk by the bar...where she stops and talks to those guys...hopefully you see where I'm going with this. Bella gets an adrenilne rush and she will hear Edwars. When we watched Acess Hollywood (who by the way had their biggest day in history after the first New Moon update, this would include Britney Spears shving her head and Miley Cyrus scandals) we learned that Bella will not only hear Edward but will get a blurry image of him. I am really excited to see that, as I am the entire movie but you know...Edward Cullen.

In recent news a Mormon book store has tken Twilight off of it's shelves, I'm not sure if it's run by the same church Stephenie Meyer goes to of not. Yes Twilight was removed yet The Host was kept, which says that not all of the books in the store must be religious. Alot of people say that it's more of an adult based store, some say that hte books are trash (silly people), and then some say that they have nothing agaist Twilight or Stephenie, but it was to get the Twilighters out of the store. Either way, we need our Twilight and we usually don't care where we get it from.

Okay so we have all joked around with our fellow Fanpires about naming our fututre children after Twilight characters, I'm guilty too you can admit it. But when I say that my daughters name will be Alice, people don't get that I'm being serious. I am. My first daughter's name WILL BE Alice. I haven't figured out a middle name yet but you just wait and see. Well don't eally, I don't want people stalking me for the rest of my life.

Okay so I have problems with Dakota Fanning. But now her little sister has also started acting. She already has the role of Renessme in Breaking Dawn.

No rumors created here.

Have you ever seen someone you know pick up a Twilight book and then you think 'Oh I didn't know they read Twilight, or liked it for that matter, let me go talk to them about it.' So you walk up to said person and say 'Oh, I see you like Twilight.' And said person says 'Yeah I absolutley love it.' And since they're holding the book you say 'So what's your favorite chapter in the book?' And they still look really interested in Twilight, so they smile and say 'Oh I haven't read the book I was just looking at the cover, but OME isn't Edward Cullen so hot?' Then you say' Yeah,' and before you know it your stuck in a pointless conversation that you had the day after the movie premiered with your best group of TwiFriends when you went to the midnight showing. Not to mention that you've had this conversation with multiple people like the one standing in front of you and random people on the street wearing Twilight shirts. The person standing in fornt of you is an Ignorant Twilighter. They know what Twilight is about and know some of the main scenes in the movie. They might have read the first cahpter or so, but that's all. If they're a dedicated ingnorant Twilighter than they may have some insight on things happening off set. But they would have som serious ingorant dedication to do that. I have had this happen to me amny times. The conversation above is one I had just today with a girl in my Language Arts class. I had a conversation with one of my friends who used to HATE Twilight. Well, she watched the movie and now loves it. But she told me right away to never mention the book directly to her, she still hates it. How this is possible is beyond my knowing. But she was honest and I know that if I want to talk about the real movie and not just how hot Edward Cullen is, I can go to her. So next time you come across someone with a Twilight book in their hands, ask them if they've read the book before you ask them anything else. If you don't, you'll end up wishing you didn't have ears.

**Review Questions!!!!**

**1. What awards do you think Twilight will win at the MTV awards?**

**big do you think New Moon will be?**

**3. What scene are you most looking forward to?**

**4. Do you like Ashely Greene with long or short hair? (If you like her at all, if not shame on you)**

**5. Do think Taylor Launter deserved his award? (fromAccess Hollywood)**

**6. Do you belive that Taylor Launter and Victoria Justice are dating?**

**do you think the real reason behind taking Twilight off shelves was?**

**8. If you could name your child after a Twilight character, who would it be and why?**

**9. How many Ignorant Twilighters have you come across in the past week?**

**10. How many of them only like Twilight because Edward Cullen is 'Hot.'?**

**11. How mad would you be if Dakota Fanning's little sister got the role of Renessme in Breaking Dawn just for being Dakota Fannin'g little sister? (does she have a name?)**

**12. If you have read my other story Two Worlds (if not check it out) then you know that I have completed it, but if you have read it already, do you think I should write a sequel?**

**WeLL i'M 0uT **

**PLT!  
**

**~AliceSwift**


	9. Chapter 9

**TwiTopics for today are...**

**Alex Peraz gets yelled at by fan, Rirmanda Pattscrove, Disney plans to take over Twilight and possibly the world, I GOT TWILIGHT THE BOARD GAME, Best New Moon FANMADE trailer yet, Ignorant Twilighters week, Twilight Note Books, Special Edition Breaking Dawn and Kelly Clarkson on New Moon soundtrack**_ (SCARY)..._

**Hey guys I know I didn't update last week but I'm back and there has been alot of news this week...so in the words of The Joker...'Here We Go..." Did you see The Dark Knight? I loved that movie!!!**

Yeah it's true. Alex Peraz was yelled at for playing Paul in New Moon. I heard this and was like...really? You're that mad about it that you will go up to him and scream at him for portraying a character from a book in a movie, when you could be yelling at Dakota Fanning for the same reason.

Okay to be honest if I saw Alex Peraz walking down the street and you said 'hey look he's playing a wolf in New Moon.' I wouldn't know who he was playing and I would end up yelling at some random guy. I only know that Taylor Launter is playing Jake and...no that, that's it.

Do you still watch iCarly. I still watch iCarly. Did you hear that Carly has a crush on Robert Pattinsin? Well yeah I do too but my crush didn't make news headlines.

Okay...there have been a ton of dating rumors in the past few months/weeks of time. Robert Pattinsin and Niki Reed, Taylor Launter and Victoria Justice, Robert Pattinsin and Kristen Stewart, Kellan Lutz and Annelynne McCord, Taylor Launter and Alyson Stoner, Taylor Launter and Miley Cyrus, Taylor Launter and Demi Lovato, Robert Pattinsin and Camilla Belle Kellan Lutz and Niki Reed, Kellan Lutz and Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinsin and Miley Cyrus, Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene, Kellan Lutz and Kayla Ewell, Kellan Lutz and Mandy Musgrave, Robert Pattinsin and Megan Fox. And now, possibly the moist pathetic pair of all, Kellan Lutz and Selena Gomez. Yes it si confirmed to be true. By who you ask...Kellan himself. He said yes that Selena Gomez and himself are dating, but than he said that he'll have to read next weeks issue of _Us_to see who he's dating then. In the end I think we should stop trying to pair Disney and Twilight because in the end...Twilight will go to Disney, Zac Efron will be Edward, Vanessa will be Bella, Miley will be Alice, and Joe Joans will be Emmett. Now is that what you want? For Zac Efron to portray Edward who many of us otherwise know as God, and for Vanessa Hudngens to act out the intense thoughts of Bella Swan as many of us otherwise know as the luckiest girl who we all know that we want to be? I didn't think so. Have I mentioned Disney's plot to take over the world. We may think that it's just Twilight for now, but you come back in twenty or so years when President Efron is on T.V. saying that we must sing out everything we say and I'll sing _I told you so..._

Okay all...do you remember awhile back when I said that Summit will come out with a Twilight board game? Well I purchased it the other day at Twi-mart and I was, no joke, hyperventalating in the middle of the store. My mom told me that she wouldn't buy it for me because I didn't have enough money but she covered the extra four dollars and I played Twilight that night. It wasn't all that great to be honest. When we first heard about it we were told that there would be conversation starting topics and I brought up Team Edward/ Team Jacob. It turns out that the so called conversation starting topics are like...writing down the name of you're favorite clothing brand or what colors you like. This is conversation starting how? The trivia kinda sucked. Who was the first person to speak to Bella at school, who was the first Cullen to speak to her. And then some of the questions didn't make sense. Who was the first Vampire or Human to almost kill Bella. I said Edward the card said Tyler. Bella's number was up when he first met her. But whatever I played it twice and it's been kept in the box ever since if you want more information about it PM me I will respond this time.

Okay go onto Google right now and type in 'New Moon Trailer.' It will come up with options and stuff, as Google does, and click on the first one. This will take you to YouTube and watch the best trailer yet. Okay now let's talk about the real trailer and when and how and stuff of that sort. It has been reported that by the time Band Slam comes out the New Moon trailer will be out there. But then by the time New Moon comes around everyone will have their own New Moon trailer. Even I will have my own New Moon trailer. You will have your own New Moon trailer. But that'll be prettty cool.

I am having another theme week. (Since no one requested a TwiTopic and I got bored I had to do something else.)

**IGNORANT TWILIGHTER'S WEEK!!!!**

Now this is most likely the exact opposite of what you think it is. It is not where I talk only about the movie it is where I talk only about the book. It's sort of created to make fun of all the Ignorant Twilighters out there. Don't get me wrong, I do tend to like some Ignorant Twilighter's so if I sound like I'm insulting your best friend or mom...I'm not. I just feel as if a lot of the Fanpire population has lost touch with the books and need to get back to that. So I will have a segment on each of the books everyday this week starting Tuesday May, 18. And don't worry...I will still have review questions and always will. TwiTopics wouldn't be TwiTopics without reveiw questions. So basicly unless one of the Twilight Stars die or start wearing a talking backpack, it's all book all week.

On stands August Fourth, Breaking Dawn Speacial Edition. This DVD will include the Breaing Dawn concert series wtih Stephenie Meyer and if you buy it you will get a poster with copied hand written lyrics of the song 'My Never' by Blue October. Summit (or Little, Brown and Co. Not sure to be honest) will be coming out with Twilight Journals and no they are not copies of Edward's journals that we never heard about in Twilight but learned exisited in the deleated scenes. They are actual school jouranls to write down scenes from Twilight in, or take notes either way. They will feautre each book cover on the cover of the actual Journal as well. They will come in a tin and...yeah, guess where I'll be on August Fourth.

It has been rumoured that Kelly Clakrson will have a song on the New Moon soundtrack. Not confirmed but it might be there. I think this will destroy the New Moon soundtrack. I love Kelly Clarkson don't get me wrong but I don't think that her type of music really fits New Moon or Twilight at all. New Moon as we all know is the most tear worthy book in the Twilight Saga. Picture it. We have Bella and Edward in the middle of the forest and Edward just walked away. Now do you really want to hear My Life Would Suck Without You in the backround? Really didn't her life suck more with him? I mean he is a Vampire after all. Okay I know that was a really bad joke but it was right there.

**Review Questions!!!**

you think Alez Peraz will make a good Paul?

(Before you answer, recall the 'fight' between Paul and Jake after Jake told Bella he was a wolf.)

you still have a crush on Robert Pattinson?

(If you had a crush on him in the first place.)

you think Disney is plotting to take over the World?

you played the Twilight Borad Game yet? If so how many people did you play it with?

did you think of the Fanmade trailer?

you buy the Special Edition Breaking Dawn?

you buy the Twilight Journals?

you think Kelly Clarkson will make a good edition to the New Moon soundtrack?


	10. Chapter 10

**TwiTopics for Today are...**

**ALICESWIFT IS A LIAR...**

Okay I lied.

Ignorant Twilighter's week will start Sunday May 24, 2009.

I really would like to put some thought into this (which as you can tell isn't something I usually do) since it is the books and not the movie which you can trash ight and left and not give a second thought about it. But since I will be focusing on the books...it needs to be perfect.

Plus I didn't add the chapter on Tuesday or Wendesday so it was kind of ruined for this week.

**Review Question! (notice that it's singular)**

book are you looking most forward to hear me rant about?


	11. Chapter 11

**TwiTopics for today will be....**

**FIRST EDITION OF...**

**IGNORANT TWILIGHTER'S WEEK!!!**

**Hey you guys I know I was kinda supposed to do this last week but I didn't. OMEC did you hear that that one chick paided like 55 million to kiss Robert Pattinsin. I was like I have better things to do with 55 mill, like kiss Jackson Rathbone. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Twilight~**

Okay so you have Bella right? Well we all know that Bella is not the most poised person in the world...and in fact we all know that Bella is not poised period. Well you know, when ever anyone spoke of like, dancing or prom, she would always say. 'I can't dance.' And after reading the rest of Twilight. I would kind of be like 'Well you took lessons as a kid.' So now Bella is a LIAR. Yeah. I mean she should be able to dance. Unless she has problems counting to eight or walking in fancy ways, she should be able to dance.

I don't know either I'm really tired rihgt now and that's the only thing I could come up with but, I'll think of more.

**New Moon~**

So we all know that Laurent dies in New Moon. And if you didn't now you do. Well, Bella is in the meadow and Laurents all like, well I want to suck your blood now. And Bella is all in distress and as always Edward comes and saves her. Wait.

WHAT?!?!?!?!?

HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!

WOLVES!?!?!?!?

JAKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Okay Laurent's death was completely and totally insane. Actually it was beyond insanity but I couldn't think of a better word so that was the one I typed. WOLVES/SHAPSHFTERS CANNOT TEAR A VAMPIRE LIMB FOR LIMB AND KILL SAID VAMPIRE! And yes I used obsessive capitalizing. Not only are wolves not strong enough, but they're not cool enough either. Well Laurent as we all know was living with the Denali coven before his little chat with Bella, so wouldn't he have seen the wolves and like...eat them??? He went to Denali after the ballet room scene, well before that really but around that time. That was spring break and Bella's birthday and then January or early February. So he'd been vegie for like almost a year and couldn't eat them? I mean he didn't make the treaty with them so he probably would have right? Just sayin'.

**Eclipse~**

I love this book! It's my fav! No suprise that it is also the most violent.... Okay so I would like to talk about the only page I dog earred in the entire saga.

This would be page 235.

This is the page where Edward buys the motorcycle and Bella's like thanks but it's mine and Jake's thing and he's like 'oh yeah I bought you a bunch of motorcycle stuff' and then she puts that jacket on.

And he laughs and then she's like 'it's that bad huh?" and he calls her sexy.

I THOUGHT THAT WAS SO CUTE!

I don't usually get that way about things but he never says that and he told her that she looked sexy and I out loud 'awed'. I thought that was like the cutest thing.

I don't know it's just, CUTE.

**Breaking Dawn~**

This one just kind of made me mad. I mean so the wedding and stuff that was all good and then Isle Esme, that was awkward and then Jake's POV annoyed the crow out of me and then you know the third book was kind of boring but it worked.

But my favorite part of Breaking Dawn...was absolutely, positivley, not question about it Emmett.

He was hilarious. Just some of the jokes he made, I sat there and I laughed that right I loled. Those were some of the same jokes my friends would make. They were so funny. And then there was the arm wrestling.

Best. Part. Ever.

Bella beat Emmett and than he goes around smashing al these boulders and rocks. I was laughing so hard I cried then choked than laughed some more.

Emmett Cullen made Breaking Dawn funny.

'About time someone scored around here.'

**Review Questions!!!!**

you think Bella should be able to dance?

you think Laurents should have died in a different way?

so and you have ideas about an alternate way please put them here. If not please skip number three completely and move on to number four.

do you think the cutest thing Edward has ever told Bella is?

was your favorite part in Breaking Dawn?

**Outie yo,**

**~AliceSwift**


	12. Chapter 12

**SECOND EDITION OF IGNORANT TWILIGHTER'S WEEK!!!!**

**Twilight~**

Okay so this is another whole saga thing but I had nothing else to put here.

Why do the Cullens even have to go to school? I mean why put them selves through that. Especially Jasper. They could still live civily and not go to high school. Sure they would all probably be terribly ignorant but who cares they're vampires.

I had never thought about that before until a few days ago. I was like'oh the Cullens of course they go to high school.' And I was talking to a few of my friends and they were like. 'Why do they have to go to school again?" and I was like 'TwiTopics!' then they were confused and I had to explain.

**New Moon~**

Okay I'm running out of time so quickly.

I LOVE HOW ALL THE LEGEND WERE COMPLETELY AND ABSOLUTELY **WRONG!!!**

Just sayin'

**Eclipse~**

I love Alice's and Jasper's story. After that they became my favorite couple simply because it was so sweet. I love how Jasper in Twilight had to destroy what he was a few hundred years ago. You know what I mean. Anyway.

You know how Jasper says 'I ducked my head down like a good southern gentleman.'

They actually do that. Okay so my mom was driving right, and I was next to her. And I look out my window and see this huge truck sitting there. So I look up and there's this dude with a cowboy hat on and I smile all friendly like at him and he ducked his head down. I was like 'Jasper!' and my mom was like 'What?" You would think people would pick up on things quicker.

**Breaking Dawn~**

Okay I actually was very amused by Jake's book because of each chapter's title. It was so funny.

And the preface.

"Life sucks and then you die...

yeah I should be so lucky.'

Well you were lucky enough to imprint on your crushes daughter.

Have you ever thought about how messed up that is?

Like imagine Renessme when she's looks like she's fourteen and someone tells her that her boyfriend kissed her mom?

Oh snap.

**Review Questions!!!**

do you think the Cullen's go to public high school?

Ever heard of home schooling Carlise?

do you think they got the legends from?

is your favorite couple from Twilight?

bad would you feel if you found out that your boyfriend used to like your mom?

**Peace ya'll**

**~AliceSwift**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so I missed a day but I gave you two chapters to make up for it : )**

**Twilight~**

Okay so I was thinking the other day and here is what I thought.

TWILIGHT IS TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY PHIL'S FAULT.

Think about it. I mean Renee and Charlie get married, have Bella , and then divorce. Renee leaves Forks with Bella and moves to Arizona where she meets Phil, a minor league baseball player. Okay so if it wasn't for his traveling, because of his minor league baseballing, then Bella wouldn't have moved back to Forks and move in with Charlie. Then she wouldn't have gone to Forks high school and would not have met Edward Cullen.

See. I told you it was his fault.

Now there are some people who say it's Tyler Crowley's fault. This is NOT possible because Bella knew that there was something up with Edward even before Tyler almost killed her. Others say that it is actually all Bella's fault. This is NOT possible because Bella left Arizona so her mother could travel with Phil, she COULD HAVE just said' forget your happiness mom you're staying with me' but since she's so selfless she moved in with Charlie. Now she wasn't just automatically selfless when she was born, someone had to teach her to be like that. Renee.

**New Moon~**

Can I just say that it really annoys me how at the end of New Moon, Jake is taller than Edward. Isn't height like important or something? I mean tall guys are usually hot right?

Jake.

Tall.

Hot.

????

Nah.

**Eclipse~**

Okay now that I just went on somewhat of a rant about how Bella is so selfless...I'm going to contradict myself.

Kinda.

Okay in Eclipse we all know that there is like a major battle with Riley. Victoria, Edward, and Seth.

BTW: Bella was standing there the entire time. Didn't Victoria think to just attack her?

Before that when all the others go off, Bella is in the tent with Edward because she begged him to stay with her. Well that was a tad selfish but it was also selfless. I mean he was trying to save her and she stopped him and just from that it was rude and all, but then if you look at reasoning behind it, it was very selfless because she didn't want him to get hurt. When you have selfless and selfish, what does that make? A kick butt fight scene.

**Breaking Dawn~**

I hate Irina.

Hate with a passion. Almost as much as I hate Jacob in Eclipse.

OMEC I hate them both and they hate each other with out even knowing it. Irina hates Jake because he killed Launrent and Jake hates Irina for ALMOST killing Renessme.

But that's beside the point. She screwed things up so bad it was ridiculous. I mean she sees Renessme says 'IMMORTAL CHILD!' and runs to the Volturi to tell on Edward and Bella. She didn't check with anyone, she didn't think about it, she did it out of anger. What did she do? She died.

**Review Questions!!!!**

do you think Twilight's fault is?

you picture Jake being taller than Edward?

you think Bella is more selfless or selfish? Bella NOT Kristen Stewart.

I know lame question.

a scale from Jake in Eclipse to Rosalie in New Moon, how bad would you say Irina screwed things up?

**Well I'm out**

**~AliceSwift**


	14. Chapter 14

**IGNORANT TWILIGHTER'S WEK NUMBER FOUR!!!**

**Twilight~**

Okay, in the ballet room, James talks about Alice and how she was in Bella's shoes in one time. Being tracked by him I mean. This was in the ballet room, AFTER the baseball game.

AFTER.

AFTER?

AFTER.

AFTER means that he already saw her so wouldn't he have been like 'oh hey, I wanted to kill you at one time in your human life and , oh yeah I'm sort of the reason that you are a vampire. Just letting you know.' I mean he would have said something about that and I think that if Stephenie Meyer takes off with another Twilight book, she should make one where Alice tries to find herself. You know what I mean? Like if she went to Biloxi and started looking for her Cynthia's daughter and then found her and she was like 'oh yeah your the crazy my mom told me about' and then like it got out that they were vampires and they had to kill the whole world.

I don't know either.

**New Moon~**

Okay so in New Moon right at the beginning, like you read the preface and then the first chapter, is Bella's dream. Well when she think that it's her grandmother standing in front of her. Then Edward comes up and says Happy Birthday. I heard that and I know that it was just a dream and all...

but you NEVER EVER EVER EVER SAY THAT TO A WOMAN OVER 29!

But then again, what was that, like the first mistake Edward had made in like, the ENTIRE SAGA?

And I can just picture it. Edward is like walking up all gracefully and then Bella is like okay? and then Edward says Happy Birthday. And he thinks that he's so much older thn her and that's how he sees it, but she think thta she's older than him and they're both confused.

It was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO funny.

**Eclipse~**

Okay so when Rosalie tells Bella her story, that really pulled it all together. I mean she truly was sort of tortured you know? When like she tells her that Royce did that, I was looking so contently at my book that people thought I was sleeping with my eyes open. It is possible by the way. So when she told Bella, that really explained why she is so bitter and so mean to Bella. Like 'why would you just throw being human like that away?'. I guess I ha a little more sympathy for her, but that all ended in Breaking Dawn.

Speaking of...

**Breaking Dawn~**

WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EPIC FIGHT BETWEEN THE VAMPS AND WEREWOLVES?

The entire saga, leading up to it, and then...nothing. It was like 'let's go meet in a field and have a nice little conversation to settle our differences'

WHAT?

It made no sense!

Whatever nothing I can do about it now.

**Reveiw Questions!!!!!**

Twilight do you think James should have said something to Alice directly?

big was that mistake?

had the best story?

you think there should have bee a huge battle?

**Out**

**~AliceSwift**


	15. Chapter 15

**IGNORANT TWILIGHTER'S WEEK NUMBER FIVE!!!!!!**

**Twilight~**

SO there was something that I always wondered about.

In chapter five of Twilight, Blood Type, obviously Edward didn't go to biology that day. Well when Bella was sent to the office and she had sat down and everything. I forget what he said exactly, but it was something to the affect of 'what was that all about?" And he said that she hated the smell of blood. And then he was like 'what do you mean, you stupid human you can't smell blood.' And she goes 'oh yeah it smells like blood and salt.' Then he just like looks weirdly at her and they walk out to his car. Well, I can't smell blood, even though you know I'm a vampire and...so yeah. But no seriously, humans can't smell blood. So why could Bella when she was human. I always thought that it was something that Stephenie Mayer started then forgot about, or meant to take out. I think that the ORIGINAL plan was meant to be that Bella was destined to be a vampire. She's really pale, had that whole weird mind thing that appeared in Breaking Dawn when she did become a vampire, and then she could smell blood and all. I know there was something else that I noticed but I can't remember. Just something to get you thinking.

**New Moon~**

In chapter three, also know as the end of New Moon, Edward leaves Bella and she ends up **in the middle of the forest **crying about the fact that he left her. That has to be the worst break-up in the history of ever. Anyway, in the middle of the forest and Sam comes and saves her. Well...

why Sam?

I don't see why it couldn't be like Jake or Charlie or hm, ANYBODY ELSE IN THE ENTIRE TWILIGHT SAGA.

**Eclipse~**

When Bella and Edward and Jessica and Mike and all of the other people graduate. I love the part with Jessica, how she like comes up to Bella and is all 'let's stay friends' and Bella is like 'uh, okay?' That was so funny.

Hilarious even. And than Jessica gives her a hug or whatever and Bella's like 'awkward'

**Breaking Dawn~**

THERE WAS A TYPO IN BREAKING DAWN AND IT WAS ALMOST BIGGER THAN THESE LETTERS.

On the last page, like the very last words in the entire book, are wrong. Wrong. They say 'the end'.

It's impossible.

Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Renessme are all vampires. Immortal, hello.

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

you think that it was Bella's destiny to become a vampire?

2. Who do you think should have come to find Bella after Edward left?

3. Who was the 'nicest' human in the Twilight Saga?

you think that this is the end for the Twilight Saga?

**PLT YO....**

**~AliceSwift**


	16. Chapter 16

**Toady's TwiTopics are...**

**MTV Movie Awards yo!**

**Okay so I will be talking any Twilight related things on the MTV Movie Awards.**

**AND THE NEW MOON TRAILER!!!**

* * *

Yeah, I'm that excited.

Okay so the MTV Movie awards were the other night and I think that Twilight won most everything. The only award that it was nominated for that didn't win was best song from a movie which Miley won for The Climb, WHICH I PREDICTED ABOUT A MONTH AGO. OMEC I had an Alice Cullen moment.

Okay so I'm not going to mess with the whole beginning to end thing I'm just going to talk Twilight and stuff I thought was extremely hilarious, but since I really only paid attention to Twilight stuff that will also count as funny.

First award Twilight got was best fight, Cam Giganet and Robert Pattinsin went up to except the award. Robert Pattinsin thanked his stunt double and Cam Giganet had to thank everyone else. Then, when Robert Pattinsin excepted all his other awards, he thanked the fans first. Go figure.

Except, for the next award given which was the best kiss award, given to the movie Slumdog Millionaire.

Just kidding apparently that movie SUCKED because it didn't win anything. Twilight won best kiss and when Rob and Kristen went up to get their award, they almost kissed, but then since Rob didn't thank anyone, Kristen thanked everyone 'so much,' and they both left the stage.

The next award given was the best breakthrough actor which was given to Robert Pattinsin, but good news for Jake fans the applause was ALMOST as loud for Taylor Launter as it was Rob. : )

The next award was given to best actress, guess who, Kristen Stewart? You guessed correctly. Kristen Stewart went up to except her award and it was sort of a mess. Have you noticed how difficult it is for her to get out like three words? She has to like mess with her hair and frown then she thinks of something to say then the process repeats. Anyway. She went up and was awkwardly thanking everyone, when she picked the award of the stand, I don't know what it's called, and she immediately drops it. She dropped her own award. You have to be pretty spaztic so that you can't hold your own award without dropping it. Then she said that it WAS as awkward as we all expected it to be. The she left the stage. Way to drop the trophy Kristen.

Then the moment that we had all been waiting for...THE NEW MOON TRAILER! Now if you have not watched this at leats 100 times then you are not a loyal fanpire and you need to go on YouTube and proceed with the watching process.

Done???

Good.

Play by play time!

Summit logo then you see the ocean, then you see Bella's truck, then you hear a scream. It is yours. You hear Bella's voice, now since I didn't see them on screen, I'm assuming that means that New Moon is also going to have Bella's over voice. But by the look of the truck and the rest of the trailer, New Moon will not have the blue tint like Twilight. I thought it looked normal, like nothing was done to the tinting lighting or whatever. But then I saw something that said it was golden? Oh well I liked it better in blue, but it was okay. We do know that there will be kissing in New Moon. Shocker. As was Kristen Stewart dropping her award, I can't get away form that back to the trailer. It's time, it's time! Bella's birthday party. Hooray. Okay the first thing I noticed in this scene was Niki Reed's wig. I hated it! It sucked. I don't blame her, she didn't want her hair to fall out, but I blame the idiot who picked that awful wig. It was terrible. Luckily Rose doesn't have to be SEEN in New Moon that much so this is about her only scene. Anyway. Okay so the table with all the presents on it was NOTHING like I pictured it. It was very pink and flowery. In the book it mentioned pink and silver, if I remember correctly. I know not everything will be like the book, we learned that in Twilight, but I wanted it to be very Aliceish. ??? Anyway. Alice hands Bella the present and she starts to open it. She drops the gift and notices that she has cut herself on the wrapping paper. Okay, then we see the blood on the carpet. I don't know about you but I have to be bleeding for awhile before blood gets on the carpet. Maybe no one thought that Jasper was going to go insane but...he is a vampire...so. Yeah. I thought it was ironic how Alice handed her the present and the Jasper tries to attack her. I don't know. Okay this is completely beside the point but I don' think Esme would have picked that carpet. Either way. So Jasper runs toward her and Edward pushes her behind him and then practically throws Jasper into the piano. I loved how all the others were just standing there patiently, I mean I never got that it happened in the book too. I guess then they would have all gone outside with Jasper and I swear if the next part with Carlisle and Bella doesn't happen will punch Cris Wietz in the face like Bella did to Jake in Eclipse. Then the scene magically changes to the breakup scene. We see Edward leave and Bella on the ground. That was the worst part was that she didn't know that's she was going to marry him in Breaking Dawn. OMEC I wonder how the proposal at then end of the movie will go? Okay but that part right before you see her on the ground, was so sad. Where she was like all alone in the middle of the forest, I literally for the first time wanted to smack Edward Cullen across the face, but ten again I don't think that would turn out so well. We magically change scenes again and there is suddenly a desert in the middle of Forks and oh it's magically right outside Jake's house. Laurent looked different and I know that it was his eyes, maybe it as the whole blue to gold thing. I don't know. The we see Jake and right when Laurent is about to kill Bella he is distracted. Okay so we have all seen this scene tons of times. When Jake jumps over the porch railing thing and starts running. Now when I saw this I thought he was running to Bela, turns out he was running to SAVE Bella. Then Bella starts running and Jake comes toward Laurent and Bella yells 'Jake run!'. Then Jake transforms into wolf form. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMEC that part was so amazing, I was hitting my leg, don't ask why, and literally it was so red I thought that it would never turn back. I was so excited. That trailer just makes me want to go see New Moon like, that much more now.

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!!**

(or question)

1. WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE NEW MOON TRAILER?

Plt.

Who am I kidding?

PLT YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~AliceSwift


	17. Chapter 17

**Today's TwiTopics will be...**

**Must Movie sequel of 2009, Twilight cast's musical talents, Demi, Jonas, and New Moon, Paramore says no, New Moon monster quiz, Taylena, Meyer's Myspace, The New Moon movie poster, New Moon Trailer would be better with music, Twilight baby names, and old news.**

**Hey guys I'm back to normal if you know what I mean. I had the Ignorant Twilighter's Week and the last time I updatd it was all about the MTV Movie awards and now I'm back and have something AMAZING to tell you all. I was driving the other day and I look at the back of this car right, well I thought that it said Cullen on the bumper sticker. Then I read that whole thing and it said 'Watch out I drive like a Cullen.' I swear I started screaming and then again I started to hit my leg because I was so excited. I was OMEC guess what I'm getting when I turn 16?!?!?!?!**

**NEW MOON UPDATE**

**ONLY 161 DAYS UNTIL NEW MOON!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Okay so the EW has a poll going on currently. What is the Must Movie sequel of 2009?

Now I know what you're thinking

Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen....

yeah I know, me neither. Well, I went and voted and I obviously voted for New Moon, but when I went to see what the over all vote was... New Moon was number two...two. As in second, as in first loser as in stupid Harry Potter beat out our beloved Twilight. 51% of th voted went to Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince when only 29% came in for The Twilight Saga New Moon. Are we going to let this happen? If you want to vote for New Moon and only New Moon PM me and I'll send you the link or if you don't want to PM me then tell me when you answer the review questions and I'll send it to you.

Okay so we all know tha Robert Pattinson knows how to play guitar, and we all know that Jackson Rathbone is in the band 100 Monkeys, but I don't think we knew that about the whole Twiligth cast was musical. Kristen Stewart also knows how to play guitar and and Peter Facinelli, Ashley Greene, and Kellan Lutz have jam sessions in hotel rooms. Now I am not making this up. I got this all from an article I found online and Jackson Rathbone said every word of what I just said. Who knows maybe in a few months we'll have a Twilight Musical coming from Summit.

First The Jonas Bothers, now Demi Lovato, they both want to be on The New Moon soundtrack. Why do Disney stars have to love Twilight so much that they want their bubble gum pop music on the soundtrack? If you see the New Moon soundtrack on shelves in a few months and instead of seeing Jake, Edward, and Bella, you see The Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus, don't be fooled. It is the New Moon soundtrack.

New Moon Monster quiz, again tell me if you want the link. If you think you know everything abou the Tilight cast, think again. These questions are tough, and require skill...and a lot of knowledge because even I only ranked 28 . My score was 2800 ouyt of 3000. Each question is worth 200 points and every question counts. Good Luck.

Taylenea lovers...sorry Selena Gomez and Taylor Launter are no more. I honestly didn't know they ever were.

If you have a Myspace page and if you love Twilight then you are most likely a friend of Twilight's page. Meyer recently took down her page because of so many hackers communicating with the fans instead of her. I thought this was reasonable. I mean if someone got on my FANFIC page and told you all that I was quiting all of my stories and was never coming back , then sent each of you a personal hate letter for no reason...I would be pretty steamed.

P.S. If I send you a personal hate letter...it's not me,

The New Moon Movie poster I think is okay. I mean at first glance I was like okay well that was a nice poster but then I went back and looked at it and I thought that it kind of stunk. I hate to say it but I don't think that all the actors were there at the same time. I think that it was all pieced together and very cheap looking. Don't hate me.

Okay so I was watching the New Moon trailer for about the 100th time and I was like 'something is missing' so I went and watched the Final Twilight Trailer and was like OMEC the New Moon trailer needs music! I mean doesn't it. I mean it's like silent the entire tie and I need music. Maybe that's what Cris Weitz was going for like that really intense feeling. But I think that it would have been better with music.

**Old News I missed Out on:**

Okay so I was looking for names for new stories that I'm working on and I go to this baby name website and guess what two names were in the top ten...

Bella and Jake! I was so excited. Can you imagine if your name was Bella and then you read like Breaking Dawn or something.

While we're talking about New Moon Music, I am sad to say that our beloved band Paramore said no to the New Moon soundtrack. A member of the band said: 'we said no, we don't to be known as the vampire house band'.

Yay I didn't miss out on that much!

**Review Questions!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1. What do you think the Must see sequel is for 2009? DO you want the link for the poll?

you go and see the Twilight musical?

you want Disney on the New Moon soundtrack?

you want the link to the Monster Quiz?

?

6. Do you think taking down the page was a mistake?

a scale of one being the best and ten being the worst poster you have ever seen what did you think of the New Moon poster?

you think the New Moon trailer would be better with more music?

you personally could have ANY NAME FROM THE TWILIGHT SAGA what would it be and why?

10. Are you dissapointed by the fact that Paramore will not be on the New Moon soundtrack?

Outie,

PLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~AliceSwift


	18. Chapter 18

**Today's TwiTopics are...**

**Teen Choice Awards '09, Skipping School for Twilight, Kristen Stewart Carol Brady gothic, TwiLove Triangles, Robert BITES!!!**

**Hey guys!!!!! I'm so excited for this school year. You know I really wanted to put upcoming year but that wouldn't make sense because it's June...I mean I think we should move all the dates around to fit the school schedule...yeah I know. Well anyway I have updated my entire profile, because I haven't in forever, and I really want you to check it out. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

**~AliceSwift**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It seems like just yesterday we were voting an hour before the MTV Movie Awards to get your final votes in for Twilight and the cast. It seems like just yesterday we were waiting for Rob and Kristen to kiss after they won Best Kiss Award. It seems like just yesterday we were making fun if Kristen Stewart for dropping her award. It seems like just yesterday we were on YouTube watching the New Moon Trailer over and over again. It seems like today when you realized you did all but the first two yesterday. That was yesterday, this is today and now we have twelve new thing to vote for. The Teen Choice Awards 2009 are rolling around in August and we need to vote for all things Twilight. Twilight is nominated for 12 awards. I only know a few but I will vote later, my computer was being slow and shut down so I'm afraid it will do it again if I vote now, and let you know. I do know that Twilight is nominated for Choice Movie Romance, Choice Movie Drama, Choice Movie Actress and Actor in Drama, Choice Movie Villain, Niki Reed, Ashley Greene, Taylor Launter fresh faces.

So if you're like me...you were online a week before Twilight premiered buying tickets because you knew you wouldn't get ones once you there. Well I went to the midnight showing of Twilight and then I stayed up until about three o'clock on a Twilight buzz. One problem...school night. I missed school on Friday but that was okay by me. I got to see Twilight first and then call all my friends right after school and tell them all about the movie. Now I know most of you are saying that's wrong and education is the most important thing, but Twilight is very educational. Twilight has taught us that hearing voices doesn't really mean that you're crazy, to always ask the important questions and get all the details, that lambs and lions can get along, that even monsters can hold onto their humanity. See.

So we have all seen the Brady Bunch right? Well Brady is also the proud founder of the mullet. Well Kristen Stewart will be starring in the movie 'The Runaways' about the first all girl rock band. I know girl power right? Well to portray the part she dies her hair black and cut it, into a mullet. I know but at least she's dedicated right? What's with this whole, Twilight stars cutting their hair think. I mean Robert Pattinson, then Ashley Greene, now Kristen Stewart. Before we know it, Niki Reed's going to be wearing that wig because she doesn't have any hair.

Okay so there have been many rumoured romances on the set of Twilight and New Moon. Well, there are specific TwiTriangles that I would like to mention. Okay here I go

1. Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart and Niki Reed. I saw this and was like, yeah that was rumoured for about five minutes before we all came to our senses. Sorry Riki fans. (Star power for coming up with a couple name on the spot.)

Pattinson, Kristen Stewart and Taylor Launter. So obviously someone got a little too caught up in the New Moon drama and started tweeting about.

Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, and Kristen Stewart's boyfriend. Does anyone know his name?

Launter Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas. Twilight and Disney don't mix very well do they?

5. Ashley Greene, Jackson Ratbone, and Adrian Grenier. Okay so obviously here someone said 'look no one has started rumours about Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone yet let's ruin that too.' So they did.

It's a crazy world out there and people come up with couples that are out of this world. Speaking of did you here that Kellan Lutz is dating an alien.

Robert Pattinson and Taylor Launter were on the Tyra Banks show and Robert Pattinson bit Tyra. Yup. I'm not making it up. She even said that it felt goo which was really awkward. I honestly kind of felt bad for his teeth. Then after that she pulled out thongs with Team Taylor and Team Rob on them and that was even more awkward. In fact the whole thing was kind of awkward because then she brought out three girls who were hurt at the premiere or some other big Twilight event. If I were Taylor or Rob I would kind of be like 'well sorry that when you were trying to like meet me that you were injured and are probably scarred for life...but hey why don't you shove some pie on your face to make you feel better?' Which is exactly what they did. They had to find vampire bats in pies so that they could win Edward's Silver Volvo which was used in the movie. Yes the actual one from the movie that most of the cast I'm sure sat in and looked at and breathed on. I know right. Well two of the three both had seven bats so they then had to guess the combined weight of Rob and Taylor. I forget what it was but it was somewhere around three hundred and then she screamed when she saw the car. Big shock. But you know when you used to think Jonas Brothers you would think hundreds if not thousands of girls screaming? Well these three combined with the audience of about a hundred, I'm assuming don't quote me, was about as loud as that of a Jonas Brothers concert. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Or.

Twilight.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

you vote for something you didn't belive in just because the word Twilight was attached?

you ever skip school for a Twilight event?

, Robert Pattinson for some reason came to your town and he's only here for two hours, do you forget the rest of the school day and go find him?

Kristen...Black Mullet, or brown curls?

5.(Out of the ones listed) What is you favorite impossible TwiTriangle?


	19. Chapter 19

**TwiTopics for Today...**

**Rob Pattinson hit by a cab, OK! magazine's Twilight obbsession, Michael vs. Rob...it's on, Twilight cruise, New Moon shirts at Goth Topic (sorry Twi-mart), New Moon calendar (just in time for my birthday), OMEC Twilight website after PLT...I've started a revolution!**

**Hey guys, I'm here to talk all about Twilight news this week and upcoming events. If you didn't know that already. If you did...WAY TO PAY ATTENTION, if you didn't...I'll collect money to send you to an asylum. Maybe you'll see Alice Cullen there. Doubt it.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

If you haven't heard Robert Pattinson was in New York and was hit by a taxi cab. He's fine and so is the cab driver, but he did get hair gel on the front of the cab. Witnesses say that Pattinson did have plenty of hair gel left, but the cab driver said that the toxins used in the gel did tear the paint from the cab. None of that really happened but you have to admit that you did laugh. Robert Pattinson was really hit by a cab, but he and all of his hair gel did walk away from the accident. His security guard blamed the fans, I blame the security guard for worrying about the fans and not about the guy he was supposed to be guarding.

ok, I have been doing my research on Twilight lately, and not just on the computer...no. I have actually bought magazines to look at the facts. And from my latest studies...I have found that OK! magazine has an obession with Twilight. The last three issues have had Twilight on the cover. They've actually all been the same stories but hey, it gives me pictures to hang on my wall doesn't it.

Speaking of OK! the last issue had a comparisson between Robert Pattinson and Micael Angarano a.k.a Kristen Stewart's boyfriend, Okay so here we go....

Name: Robert Pattinson Micheal Argarano

DOB: May 13, 1986 (23) Dec. 3, 1987 (21)

Hometown: London Brooklyn

Education: Attended a private school in London Attended an all-boys Catholic high school in San Fernando Valley, California

Family:

Rob~Grew up in an affluent suburb with parents Richard and Clare and older sisters Lizzy and Victoria

Micheal~Grew up in a middle class family with parents Doreen and Miceal, older sister Kristen and younger siblings Erica and Andrew

Career Highlights

Rob~Started acting at 15 and before landing Twilight, was best known as Cedric Digory, for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Micheal~Started acting at 5, best known as, Jack's son on Will and Grace

Is there really any competition?

Yes it is true, there will be a true Twilight cruise. Actors will be on board and it lasts a few days...that catch? Oh yeah, you might have to pay about 3,000 bucks to get on board. I mean if I had 3,000 dollars I could think of more useful things to do with it. Like, uh, um...no never mind.

Okay so you know how like, Hot Topic was like THE STORE to go to...and then Wal-mart came along and decided to have Twilight shirts there too, but cheaper. And then everyone at Hot Topic was like 'sorry got to go to Twi-Mart' well Goth Topic has made it's come back. The New Moon poster...tee shirts. Yes they might be twenty dollars, but it's New Moon tee shirts. I would pay any amount of money for that. Okay well not really but I would probably pay about thirty. So guess where I'll be after I'm done typing this? _Goth Topic? _Absolutely!

Okay so I found this contest thing that you can enter to get a New Moon desk or wall calendar. Now, I only saw the cover, which had the New Moon picture of the Cullens, Hales, and Bella. It was very different. But I really liked it, so I was also really confused. Anyway, I loved it. And it's also right before my birthday when it comes out....so if you all would like to put in a helpful donation to buy me a birthday present...yeah I didn't think that would work either.

Okay so usually, this would be the part where I would put the review questions then said 'I'm out PLT ~AliceSwift' but now...there is a website named after my signature. Now, I started the whole PLT thing and you all know that. I've been doing this since December and this website is very new. I don't know what it is about...well Twilight, but I went to the page and it has PLT pasted all over it. I don't know who it belongs to but I mean has everyone always known about PLT? I mean are they up there on Mars saying

'Hey have you heard about PLT?'

'Yes, the whole galaxy has.'

'Mahhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

I've started a revolution...

**REVIEW QUESTIONS!!!!**

1. Do you think that fans were the real reason behind Robert Pattinson getting hit by a cab?

2. Who do you think is better for Kristen? Rob or Micheal

you spend 3 grand to meet and hang out with all of your favorite actors on a cruise ship?

4. Will you buy a New Moon tee?

5. Buy me a present? : )

6. Do you believe that whoever made the site, stole PLT from me? (yes)

I'm outs,

~AliceSwift


	20. Chapter 20

**TwiTopics for today will be...**

**'Hello, I'm Edward Cullen.', Kelly on New Moon, Seven months passing, and I'm getting me a pair of TwiJeans.**

**Hey boys and girls. This chapter is going to be shorter and will only have a few review questions. **_**= [ **_**I know I'm sorry, but it's about 3:41 in Ohio and I'm just finishing this. I really should get some sleep maybe I should go up to bed and...wait what am I talking about I'm a vampire. No sleep. HELLO. *yawn* Now on with the chapter. *yawn***

**

* * *

**

Okay, so I was watching a video on youtube, as always, and it was a Twilight Taylor Swift parody. (Who does that make you think of?) It was called 'Teen Novel' and these two girls rewrote love story and sang it to that tune. Well at the beginning they're sitting in a bookstore or library or something and they're reading Twilight, of course, who isn't, well then it goes through the whole video and at the end it shows them again. Well they're in the same place and they're reading Breaking Dawn and one goes 'that sucked' then the other is like 'yeah that was really bad' then they're both shaking their heads no and this guy comes up behind him and says 'Hell, I didn't get the chance to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen' and it was, of course, the guy that was Edward in the whole video. Then they both smile and giggle and then the screen goes blank and I started typing this. Well this got me thinking, what if some guy really came up to you and said 'I'm Edward Cullen'? I mean seriously. Would you just walk away? Would you try to set him straight? Would you play along? I mean if someone told me that they were Edward Cullen, I would probably tell you all about it first but at the time I would probably just try to ignore them. If this guy looks like he truly believes that he is a fictional character, yeah I said it no one else will, then what would you do. Obviously no one has had the guts to tell him that it's not a true story. Let's not forget that this also means that he thinks he's a vampire. I would back away before he bites you...

So, I think I mentioned this awhile back. Kelly Clarkson rumoured to be on the New Moon soundtrack. I was looking on YouTube and saw that her song 'Did You' , released in May, might be on the CD. I do not think having her on the soundtrack s a good idea. Some said that it would be fine if it was playing while the seven months was passing but I disagree. If you bought the Twilight soundtrack then you know that it was either bands that no on had heard of, or very trendy bands, or you know Rob Pattinson. The thing is that EVERYONE has heard of Kelly Clarkson and because EVERYONE has heard of her I don't think she s very trendy any more. I mean sure she just had a huge album release with a few hits on it, but if No Doubt had a new album I don't think that would be considered huge. I mean sure No Doubt has had some hits in the past but I wouldn't go out and buy it. I also didn't buy Kelly Clarkson's CD. That's my reasoning.

Then I read that people thought it would make a good edition if it was playing in the back round during the seven months waiting period. This got me thinking. What are they going to do with that time in the movie? I mean it can't just skip over it because then all the pain would be gone. They could put the name of the months at the bottom of the screen but I think that would kind of kill the whole thing. I hate when people do that. I liked it in the book it was very dramatic with the one month per page and I think it also added to the suspense but if we have the word NOVEMBER in big bubble letters across the screen like a cheesy YouTube video, then I think that would be two points against the director. (More like seven)

(one for each month)

Okay so tomorrow Mars and I are going to my public library. Well I know what you're thinking. What do you not have you're own Twilight needs at home? No we do, but tomorrow at the library, I'm going to make Team Edward jeans. Yes, I could make Team Jake jeans, but that only sounds cool because of the whole 'Jake Jeans' things. I mean that's about the only thing that we haven't seen from Summit yet. Twilight jeans. I mean we have dolls and pillow cases and trading cards and posters and shirts and pins and bracelets and pajama sets and perfume and jewelery boxes and chokers and music boxes and rings and wrist cuffs and pendants and pictures and DVDS and action figures and sweat shirts and stickers and soundtracks and pencil cases and I'm sorry I would continue but I'm out of breath. So, while the rest of you are just at home watching the movie and listening to the soundtrack and reading the book while wearing you pins and shirts and necklaces and resting your head on your Edward Cullen pillow case under you Edward Cullen throw blanket and thinking about your posters in your UNEDWARD OR JACOBIFYED JEANS think of me and Mars. Wearing our jeans with Edward pasted all over them.

**Review Questions!!!!!**

1. What would you do if so,one came up to you as said they were Edward Cullen?

2. Kelly...New Moon...good or bad.

3. Team Edward or Team Jake jeans?

**Alright well I'm all out...**

**PLT!!!**

**~AliceSwift**


	21. Chapter 21

**TwiTopics are...**

**ROADTRIP!, Miriah Carey as Leah Clearwater, New Moon is too expensive, Lee Safar on soundtrack, and Muse.**

**Hey guys not alot of Twilight/New Moon news this week. I think maybe there has been except we're all still focused on MJ's death. So really, we won't see any other news for about another three weeks, or until Robert Pattinson dies. He's next. Real quick I would like to talk about something other than Twilight/New Moon. Seven people killed themselves because Micheal Jackson died. Now when Kevin Jonas got engaged, no one committed suicide. Maybe this will keep them off our precious New Moon soundtrack.**

* * *

I got to say this was pretty exciting! Okay so New Moon will come out in America on November 20, 2009 and most of us will be going to midnight showings, skipping school the next morning to go and see it, or driving like a Cullen to get to the movies theaters right after school. Now, that's most of us. And, I'm me. I will be going to KNOVILLE TENNESSEE on the 17th to camp out and then on the 20th go see New Moon. I'm not sure of all the details, but I do know that Knoxville Tennessee is only a seven or eight hour drive from where I live in Ohio. So if I leave three days before and have plenty of blankets, I'll be good to go.

Miriah Carey recently released a song named 'She-Wolf'. See were I'm taking this. Okay so it's either she loves wolves, loves the Twilight Saga, loves Leah Clearwater, or loves Taylor Lautner. We all know that Miriah Carey has been what like what 22 for about three years. I'm sorry for any Miriah Carey fans out there, but I don't think she can pull off being a 15 or 16 year old girl. Sorry.

Not really.

I other New Moon news, NASA is told that New Moon rockets are too expensive and that the trip to the moon may be postponed. Wait. What the heck is...what does...how...ooooooooohhhhhhhh.

Okay so there has been lots of news about the New Moon soundtrack, Jonas Brothers, Kelly Clarkson, Miriah Carey, Paramore, and now I think I have finally found one rumor about it that I might be okay with. Lee Safar, I have never heard of her and tell me if you have before I wrote this, has a song called 'I'm Here' and some think that this might be a good song to have when Bella and Edward reunite in Italy. That's a bit dramatic. That's a huge part of the book, and I think that they should pick that very carfull, however I do think that this song would be good when Edward is leaving Bella, if they have picked that song yet or not I'm not sure. I really like this song and if you would like to her it I'll give you the link I heard it from, or you can go to Lee Safar's myspace page.

Hey, do you guys remember that one band that was on the Twilight soundtrack? What was the name of the song? Oh yeah, uh Super Massive Black Hole, or something like that? Awe, what was the name of the band? Oh yeah. MUSE WILL BE ON THE NEW MOON SOUNDTRACK!!!!

**Review Questions!!!!  
**

1,Would you drive seven or eight hours to go to the New Moon premiere?

you think Miriah Carey would make a good Leah Clearwater?

you think NASA will go to the moon on time?

you have heard this song then what do you think about it and do you think it belongs on the New Moon soundtrack?

you glad Muse is back on the soundtrack?

Well have a nice day...who am I kidding?

OUITIE!

~AliceSwift


	22. Chapter 22

**TwiTopics arrrrrrrrree...**

**New New Moon clothing at a store that even Alice Cullen hasn't heard of, New Moon candy, Teen Choice Awards,What I bought on E-bay,Demi on Twitter, Taylena, Robert Pattinson is having Kristen Stewart's babies,Victoria replaced, Interview with a Vampire meet Twilight,Twilight obsseor buys Bella's truck,, SM charged with plagirism, New Moon sneek peaks ya'll..**

**Okay so I don't really have anything to put here except that...nope absolutley nothing to put here.**

**Yeah it's...been one of those days.**

**________________**

So, if you haven't gone to Goth Topic and Twi-mart yet to buy all the Twiclothes your heart desires then you have another store to go to now. I haven't heard of it and neither has Alice Cullen, smart of them to come out with a Twilight clothing line huh? Well there are, of course, Team Edward, Team Jake tee's. Then there are alos more original things like shirts that say,'Bet You Can't Read My Mind'. Then there are braclets with Bella's truck on them. And then, get this, a key ring with her truck on it, and a different key ring with Jake's motorcycle on it. Go figure. Then there are things with the Cullen Crest on them.

Yes, we had Twilight candy now it's New Moon's turn. There will be candy bars coming out around Feburary with Edward's, Bella's, and Jake's face on the wrapper. I found out the exclusive flavors:

Jake-Jealousy

Bella-clumbsiness

Edward-Dazziling

So if you watched the Teen Choice Awards then you'll know that Twilight won elven awards here they are:

Choice Drama Movie

Choice Romance Movie

Choice Drama actor-Robert Pattinson

Choice Drama actress-Kristen Stewart

Choice Villian-Cam Giganet

Choice Fresh Face Male-Taylor Launtor

Choice Fresh Face Female-Ashley Greene

Choice Lip lock-Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart

Choice Rumble-Robert Pattinson vs. Cam Giganet

Choice Male Hottie-Robert Pattinson

Choice Male Hottie: Robert Pattinson

Choice Music Soundtrack-Twilight

The only two things that Twilight were nominated for was Choice Music Rock Track- Paramore;Decode and Choice Fresh Face Female: Niki Reed, but then again Ashley Greene won that and we all know that Rosalie is mean to Bella in Twilight and Alice is all 'let's go shopping' so since they were both nominated I'm sure that they knew that one of them was going to win and the other was going to lose I'm pretty sure I voted for Ashley Greene but I like Niki Reed too. I also noticed that the only three people that talked in order of speaches were Robert Pattinson, Taylor Launter, and Catherine Hardwicke. Robert Pattinson's speach, as always, was awkward and hard to hear. When he excepted his Choice Male Hottie surf borad he said that he thought all the Twilight fans were the hottest teens, and then he said something to the effect of 'oh, and then Stephenie and all the usuals.' I was sitiing there with Marissa and we were both just like 'nice going'. So I mean, it was okay speach, I thought he was going to put a cohearent sentence together until the end. So for him it was okay. Then after they showed the video of all the awards that Twilight/actors/actresses won they all got up and excepted the surfboard, I noticed that Taylor was the one to talk instead of Kristen or Rob. I mean I guess it makes sense. I bet their like ban from making speaches now since the whole thing with Kristen and her award and then, Rob can't stop messing with his hair so that's not good either. An then Catherine Hardwicke was there, I wasn't exactly okay with that, but I guess it makes sense. She did direct it and all but she also got fired. The one huge thing that I noticed is that Justin Chon wants to be Jackson Rathbone. He had the glasses one and his hair all messed up and the giant scarf, I don't know maybe he has crush on Ashley can we spread that around a little bit. Also, Kristen Stewart was charged by the fashion police, moving on.

E-bay is selling a New Moon puzzle of like evry character that has ever been in the Twilight Saga and also head shots of Edward Bella and the entire pack. The pack's as really weird thought becasue they all had this weird tatto thing on their shoulder. All of them. Yes, that includes Jacob Black. I can only pray that those were all edited on there because I personally think that tattos are really cheesy. No offesne if you have a tatto. But since they all have one, I can only think that Cris Weitz has created this symbol for the pack to try to match Catherine Hardwicke's Cullen Crest. This made me wonder why the Cullens couldn't just get tattoos. Then after I thought about it I realized that when the needle would have hit their skin when it didn;t go through they would have been sent to labs with things moving in jars and green gunk in containers. Then what wold have happened it classified. Then I realized that I was off topic completley. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is. Good job Catherine Hardwicke for not giving the Cullens tattoos?

Demi on Twitter, I don't have a twitter, so I don't know exactly what she said but it was something about Taylor Launter. I was reading that it was something to the affect of 'conceited who think he can date any girl he wants'. Well, id on't know this might be true. He could be very conceited but tha won't stop your best friend from dating him opps did I just say dating. So what it comes down to is that it might be that Demi is either

Jeaouls of Selena.

Jealous of Taylor.

Jealous because she doesn't get to play Leah Clearwater.

Jealous because she didn't get to play Jacob Black.

or...

Jealous.

Then I saw this video on YouTube and she was reading Twilight, so I was wondering weather she was Team Edward or Team Jake, then she gave me her answer. But then I thought that it might be like my thing with Bella. I hate the character, but I think Kristen Stewart is a good actress. So does that mean that could be reversed with Demi, so that she likes Jake but then hates Taylor Launter??? I don't know, let's ask Demi, oh wait she's busy. She's filming Camp Rock two, no now she's filming Sonny with a Chance, no now she's fliming As the Bell Rings, no now she's on twttier talking about...

Taylena. Okay the past few weeks thee have been many rumors going around about these two. Now when Selena was asked about Taylor, she said that she was single and that he was one of her best guy friends. When Taylor was asked about their dating he said that she was a nice girl and one of his best friends. Hm...nice girl....now where have I heard tha before. Oh yeah, when uh, Nick Jonas and Selena were dating,uh he said that she was nice and one of his good friends and oh yeah THEY WERE DATING!!!! No conceited guy who thinks he can get any girl he wants can pull the wool over my eyes. Wait I mean fur. He's a wolf not Bella. Because she's a lamb. Get it???

Anyway.

Let's add some other love conflicts to this whole mess. Recently the rumor started to dissapear that Kristen Stewrart was pregnant with Robert Pattinsson's babies. But I think this was a cover up story for the fact that Robert Pattinson is having Kristen Stewart's babies.

Yes it is true Rachelle Lavelle, or whatever her name is, has been replaced by some girl named Bryce Dallas Howard for the role of Victoria. Okay can we be real for a second? Comeon Rachelle will play Victoria. She's gonna play her, she's gonna figure her shecdule out, she's gonna find away to, because she just will because Twilight was her big break and she'll get lots of money for it.

Okay so we have all seen Twilight and most of us have seen Interview with a Vampire, I have not. So Kristen Dunst did play the little girl in the movie and Robert Pattinson did play Edward Culle in Twilight. There have been rumors going around saying that Kristen Dunst has been sending Rob flirty texts. What I was asking myself was who was writing this that was also looking at Rob's phone. (stalker.) Wait what, alright, uh, okay so most people when they saw this was like 'OMEC it's like Interview with Vampire meets Twilight' but being the obbessive Fanpire that I am I remembered how in Twilight, the book, when right before Edward's like 'What if I'm not the super hero? What if I'm the bad guy?' he was like 'So, theories?' and then she thinks 'I had spent the last few months debating Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. There was no way I was owning up to that.' So me I was like 'OMEC Kristen Dunst was in spider man.' So, Peter Parker...spider man...right,yeah. I don't know where I'm taking this.

So Bella's truck is a very important character in the Twilight Saga. I think that in the record books it would most likley come before any member of the Volturi and any member of the pack besides Jake and then of course all of the humans. Yes even Jessica, I know. Here's the thing. Bella's truck was always there, and no one else was. Now you're sitting at home going 'well Jake as there the entire time' and yeah he was, buit he was barely in Twilight and he was like a total jerk in Eclipse it's like 'I guess I'll die if you don't kiss me.' So, when you're threating to kill yourself just to kiss someone, I don't really think that they're going to be there for you no matter what, unless you kiss them. (Gag) So her turck was always like 'You know what Bella, it doesn't matter if your boyfriend left, it doesn't matter if your best friend is threatening to kill himself, it doesn't matter if you're boyfriend and your best friend are sworn enemies, it doesn't matter if Alice is trying to make you put on lipstick. Just drive it'll be okay. It will.' I know that the truck was not in Breaking Dawn but it was well mentioned in the first chapter or so. So, yeah I gues what I'm trying to tell you is someone bought it. They have like more Twilight stuff then Edward Cullen and Bella Swan put together and she bought the truck for charity purposes. I do respect that but I mean, in Forks, shoudn't they have like a TwiMuseum? I mean come on it's Forks Washington. So before this paragraph gets any longer, the truck being bought was my point.

Stephenie Meyer has been charged with plagirism. Some guy named Scott, who wrote a book that no one has heard of and that wasn't a huge enormous sucess (what book does that sound like to you?) , has chagred Stepehine Meyer with plagirism because of some parts from Breaking Dawn. Scott's book has a after wedding sex scene, the plot that an a womna is ill from being pregnant with a child with evil powers, and the main character's wife dieing. Now I'm sure that Scott was not the first one to come up with an after wedding sex scene, a woman being ill from being pregnant with a child with evil powers, and the main character's wife dieing. Now if you were the first perons to think of any of these things then please charge Stephenie Meyer with plagirism. Scott's book was published online0 ijn 2006 while Breaking Dawn,as we all know, was published in 2008. Three things. One prove to me that Stephein Meyer has even read this book. Two there was only one similar sentences in the two books, which would be after the wedding in both books. Scotts book-There was silence. It could not have been more perfect. Breaking Dawn-The moment was so perfect, there was no way to doubt it. The two sentences have three words that are the same and then about two that are similar. And three, he shouldn't be charging her with plagirism, the persoin who already tried to do this to SM should be saying that he plagirized her with the idea that one single person could tear millons and millions of fans down. I know that there's all the stuff on T.V 'you can make a difference' yeah well only if you have millions of people backing you up. You can't just wake up one day and be like 'well I think I'll destroy a growing fanbase, not to mention the very thing thing that has defined this generation of teenage girls.' 'Cause it's not happening! Wake up and smell the blood.

In other news Stephenie Meyer will be featured in a comic book. Unlike her buddy from college or this guy named Scott. Jeez.

Okay so there were two, both including Bella, both including Edward, one including Jake, one including Alice, one including motorcycles, one including Italian sport cars, both including shirtless scenes, and both being extremly dramtic.

Okay so the first one I saw was the scene with the motorcycles. Well we all know that this is the first part in the book, or second I forget if the bar scene came first after the movie with Jessica came first or not, where Bella first hears Edward in her head, then she crashes the motorcycle.

Classic Bella.

So, you know we have Jake and Bella and Bella's getting ready to ride. So Jake right, he's still got long hair and is showing Bella what to do to start riding, and so she's off. And then you hear like, like a 'no' and then you see this like super pale hand. And the you jhear the crowd scream, so then Bella stops on the motorcycle and jerks back a little nit and then Jake is like 'you okay' and she's like 'yeah' then starts going again. So then she keeps going and you see this like whole entire scale of Edward and Bella's like staring at him and then she crashes. Then Jake gets on his and the crowd cheers and so then Bella's all on the ground and bleeding and then Jake catches up with her and is like 'OMG your bleeding' so then he takes his shirt off the you can't hear the dialouge because the crowd is screaming so loud. And then something else happens and it goes to the New Moon logo.

Okay, my problem with this scene was that the sky in the backround looked really fake, and I don't know if it's the gold tint or if it is fake. So if the gold makes the whole movie like that, I might die. Have 911 on speed dial. I also really liked how when Jake comes up and is 'like you're bleeding' Bella was like 'I'm sorry' and he says 'it's just blood Bella' I mean because just blood did make Edward leave. I don't know I'll have to wait to see what I think of the rest of it I guess.

Okay the second one...the Italy scene.

So you see the Porsche and then you see Alice and Bella and Bella was like 'why are they all in red?' and Alice was all 'St. Marcus day.' and then you see the crowd of people. Literally all in Red. Like red cloaks, when I read the book I thought it was like oh, red T shirst and then red bows in little girls' hair. Not red cloaks. Also I always kind of imagined Bella in like a huge white dress, that way it was ay more dramatic when she jumped into the fountain. I don't know it didn't say anything about it in the book, but that's how I pictured it.

**Review Questions!!!!**

Will you go buy even more Twilight clothes?

Which flavor of the New Moon candy would you get?

What was your favorite part of the Teen Choixe Awards? (NonTwilight things will be excepted)

Do you think the Cullens should have tattoos?

Who would win in a Twitter showdown? Taylor or Demi?

Taylena?

Racelle or Bryce?

Robert and Kristen DUNST? (yeah they have the same name...I noticed)

Would you buy Bella's truck?

Do you think SM really did that?

What do you think of the New Moon clips?


	23. A NEW TWILIGHT BOOK THIS IS NOT A DRILL!

**Hey Guys, Happy April Fool's Day. I haven't updated recently and I thought I would today. But it's a pretty slow TwiNews day. Unless you're like me and and always visit Stephenie Meyer's page first because then you would know...**

**STEPHENIE MEYER IS COMING OUT WITH ANOTHER TWILIGHT BOOK THIS JUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

So I woke up with this text from my friend Mars and she's like _hey Stephenie Meyer wrote another Twilight book _ and I'm like _ oh haha you're so funny Happy April Fool's Day to you to _but this is not a joke, it's not a drill, it's not fake. It's real and it's true and it's posted on SM's site , so if you still doubt me then you can go check it out there.

On her page she says that she has been working on this book ever since she wrote Eclipse and with the movie coming out she thought it would give the actors insight or something into their characters and whatever else...the point is people is that we're getting more Twilight.

The 200 page book is called _ The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner _Bree Tanner, being the newborn that we meet in Eclipse on page 569. I am so excited for this book because well guess what, it's new and it's Twilight and it's written by God (aka Stephenie Meyer) who's an amazing author so it's only got to be good.

The other thing is that SM said that she had been working on this when Eclipse was in an editorial phase. So the first two were out and published and Eclipse had yet to be released and she had this written. So she said she would go back to it and write more and than go back and write more months later. She did this for all this time...without anyone knowing. She didn't tell anyone. She kept it completely under wraps. So here's the thing...what if she has other books about the Twilight Saga, with Bella and Edward or Jake and Leah or Alice and Jasper, or whoever else, that she hasn't been putting out. I mean what is she going to do with those? Keep them from all of us Twilight fans? Well, I don't think that's fair, but this is a small taste of what could be.

This might mean that, if she doesn't have any others written she might think _hey, yeah I should write more Twilight books..._ then pull a huge _just kidding _ and say that Breaking Dawn wasn't really then end and that she's writing more Bella and Edward from Bella's POV and that it's going to be awesome and who was sitting here all along saying that page 755 was a typo...this girl!

Anyway I think that world needs more Twilight, or at least the fandom wants more Twilight. So if anyone knows Stephenie Meyer or sees her at the grocery store buying lettuce, let her know that there's this one girl from Ohio that's going insane. I love reading the books over and over and over but it's not the same. I just want to hear, not even more about Bella and Edward, even though that would be amazing, but just more from Stephenie with this same group of characters. I think that if she does write more beyond Bree's book it'll be huge and great and amazing. I heard some people say that she's been in a 'writing rut' and I don't think that's true. Clearly because she has a new book coming out and it's going to be great...you can tell by the way people are twittering about it. I think that if we all really show that we support her, somehow that love will get back to her and she'll write more books. Possibly? Maybe.

The book is coming out on June seventh, I'm pretty sure but don't quote me on it, and you can either buy it or read it online for free. You can veiw the cover art on Stephenie's website and if you need the link for some reason I'll be happy to get it to you.

**Review Questions...**

**What do you think about her choice to hide her novella and then publish it?**

**Do you think it's possible that she could have more books with the Twilight characters that she is also keeping a secret?**

**Will you buy the book or read it online? (Or if you're not reading it at all why is that?)  
**

**Do you think the concept of her short story is good or should she have done something else?**

**If she were to write a sequel to BD **_**who**_** do you think it would be about and **_**what **_**do you think they'll do in their story?**

**Thanks for reading!!!  
**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift**

**p.s. New Moon review coming hopefully later this week and I caught a major plot hole! So look out Friday...here comes a movie review!**

**p.s.s Who's still sort of secretly waiting for Midnight Sun to be released raise your hand...*raises hand*  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey TwiTopics readers...**

**I am currently finishing up my thoughts on **_**The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner **_**book, I finished reading the book on the eighth and am really looking forward to the review. **

**This go time thinking that over the summer, since I'll be reading the Twilight books multiple times, I'll probably review those too. So, for July I'll try to cover Twilight and New Moon, and for August I'll do Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Of course there will be other chapters in between with just news about the saga and the movies and what not but those will be big ones.**

**Of course, I got my Eclipse tickets for the midnight showing. I will also be seeing it the next day with a group of friends, so that means twice in twenty four hours. I also might be going to see Twilight and New Moon before Eclipse, they did it last year with Twilight and we didn't go but my mom said **_**there's a possibility **_**that we could go this year. **

**Did you get that New Moon relation there? With the song **_**Possibility**_**? Yeah? Okay.**

**Oh yeah, I also got the Eclipse soundtrack. Um, my favorite song: number four. **_**Heavy in Your Arms **_**by **_**Florence and the Machine. **_**Followed closely by **_**Eclipse (All Yours) **_**by **_**Metric**_**. Metric also had that really great song for the vampire diaries, so...don't worry Paramore, the Twilight Saga already has a vampire house band. Really though that would probably be Muse since they've been a twilighter's and Stephenie Meyer favorite since the first book was born.**

**Oh that fateful summer morning of June 2, 2003...**

**What if she hadn't sat down to write?**

**I would have nothing to read/write about all day.**

**Another thing, I just recently started a journal about every thought, I've had about twilight. I might try to post some of it up here, since that's basically what TwiTopics is, but it's more about the books. Plus it has lots of doodles and scribbles so I'm not quite sure how I would make that happen. Just send me your computer and I'll draw them write on the screen in Sharpie...just kidding. **

**Also, I just have a quick thought on New Moon and it's been bugging me for a long while now and I need to RANT ABOUT IT!**

**Okay.**

**In the first scene after Edward and Bella meet in Italy again and after their epic snog, Felix and Demetri come up. **

**Um, the dialog is basically Edward saying go away and Felix and Demetri saying Aro wants to see Bella and then Edward gets mad...**

**Then Alice comes in.**

**Now, she has, in my opinion, one of the easiest lines to deliver. She says **_**come on guys...wouldn't want to make a scene. **_**Really, all any actress would have to do is bat her eyelashes an look flirtatious and smile. Of course you don;t have just any actress, you have Ashley Greene who is, not only, an amazing actress, but the fans also know her and her charater. We love Alice, we love Ashley Greene, we love Ashley Greene as Alice, or at least most of us. So when you have her, completely stealing the scene, if you want to have Dakota Fanning steal the scene again, the she has to be **_**really **_**good.**

**She was fine, not as powerful and demanding as she should have been. It almost seemed like she was scared of over acting the scene, but any twiligher would know that Jane overacts everything. She screams and demands and will really just do anything to please Aro. I think she should've come in and yelled at Felix and Dememtri for taking so long and scolded Edward, Bella and Alice for disturbing the Volturi and then walked away from them as if she was the best thing that has ever walked because she's a vampire, and Bella's human and Bella's not as good as she is.**

**But she didn't do that, she sort of just downplayed that and then walked away.**

**Also, when Alice lets Aro see into her head and at her vision of Bella as a vampire, if that's her first hunt, which it looked like because Bella woke up as a vampire in Breaking Dawn wearing blue silk, then her eyes should've been red, not gold. That's all. **

**Um, so on Sunday I will post the next chapter of TwiTopics, it's almost done but I don't think I'll have time to until then. So please check back here then to see what I thought.**

**Thanks for listening to me and hope to get some reviews on Sunday.**

**Also, if you have any major points in **_**Bree **_**that you would like me to cover then let me know and I'll fit those in the chapter.**

**PLT!**

**~AliceSwift **


End file.
